Trinity
by Ivy1206
Summary: Man of Steel canon. How does the Trinity form?
1. Chapter 1

-This is a story I came up with and if you're like me that Batman v Superman movie can't come any sooner so I've taken it upon myself to write it myself. It will open with Superman and the aftermath and then introduce the Dark Knight. Enjoy my little story. -

_Metropolis 2013_

_Two super powered aliens have just fought each other. One, a general of an unknown planet named Krypton aimed at world domination and the rebuilding of his home planet; the other an alien that lived among humans for 33 years fighting on Earth's side, trying to protect its people from the general._

Footage of the destruction of Metropolis and of General Zod's message to the humans is being played all around the world. Footage of two beings doing stuff that people in movies and fantasies do all over the city of tomorrow is being seen on every news outlet and TV in the world.

Aliens exist?

Aliens are living among us?

These aliens were destroying the world, are there more of them?

Do they want to harm us?

What about that one that was fighting on the human side, defending the people and the world? Is he still living among us? Did he go back to wherever he came from?

These were the questions being asked all over the world by its people. Worries, concerns, reliefs and excitement were all what people were feeling. Worried and concerned that the lifelong mystery of aliens' existence can finally be answered but they don't seem to want peace. Worried and concerned that humans aren't really alone. Relief that this man with an S in his chest had fought and saved them. This SavingMan risked his life and fought to save the people of Earth! Excitement because super powered beings exist! People that can fly, move superfast, have red heat vision of their eyes and are invulnerable to bullets and guns actually exist!

To the common kids and the population, the act that this man or alien had done was amazing and something out of movies and books. A man took on an army of super aliens and won; Earth is alive because of him. Earth should be blessed to have a protector, an angel among them.

These thoughts weren't on the mind of one Amanda Waller, quite the opposite in fact. In her office, the footage of the war in Metropolis was on repeat, not missing anything that the cameras caught. Trying to analyze what they were doing, their purpose, their skills, she just couldn't figure it out. She saw what these two super things can do and she wasn't thankful.

What pissed her off even more was when the footage stopped. Clips of the two aliens flying high to space, invisible to the naked eye and to the cameras caused concern for her. Can they really breathe up in that high altitude? Their heads should have blown up. No regular human can do that. What were they doing up there?

When they fell back to the Earth, the cameras caught them crashing to the ground. Where they crashed remains unknown to her. What concerned her the most afterwards was that the fighting stopped shortly after.

Did they kill each other? Who killed and who died? What happened to them?

Minutes shortly after, the cameras caught the being with the S on his chest emerging with a woman. It was that Lois Lane gal that seems to always be writing the big stories. She knew of his existence before his outing, she must know what he is and what he wants. But what of that other character? The sadness on the man with the S indicated that he probably killed him and felt bad about it. Maybe he was a family member?

The camera catches miss Lane and the S-man talk to one another when they emerge from the train station. They embrace in a hug with one another; maybe a relationship between the two emerged. They break apart and the S-man leaps into the air and soars to the sky.

The camera crew tries to keep the camera on him but he is much too fast to catch. But the other man isn't in sight. The camera crew rushes to the bottom of the stairs to the subway station maybe to catch a hint of what occurred between the two beings, or if the other man is still there. They are shocked to see no body there or him there. The station is completely empty. What happened to him? He couldn't have disappeared? Or can they? There was a roof torn apart so they obviously crashed here, but what happened there? Not even people were there, it was completely empty.

This caused more concern for Amanda Waller. As one of the top government agents to the U.S and as an American citizen, she had the right to be concerned. She was in charge of the protection of its citizens and with beings like this; all of the American citizens can be in danger. This brawl occurred in U.S soil, the S-man spoke English and came to Metropolis, he must be from the U.S. Was the U.S stupid enough to keep an alien in our own backyard and not know it?

Whatever this thing, alien, terrorist is, he is a threat to humanity, the world and Americans. He must be stopped, beings like this shouldn't exist. What would happen if he were to turn against the humans? And if there are more of him? The U.S wouldn't stand a chance.

What to do? Send an army on him? An army wouldn't risk their lives against something they don't know about, let alone a man with lasers that can destroy anything. Absolutely not.

But what about a squad of criminals that have no purpose in society? Surely they can be put to test. Why not? They are going to be in jail for the rest of their life, might as well have them something to do and useful to society. Why risk our precious soldiers and people when we can waste these people that no one cares about? How about yes.

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor arrived in the subway station just when the two beings crashed. His satellites were able to find the fighting beings and predict when and where they were going to come back to Earth. He rushed to the location as quick as he could with his bodyguards trailing shortly behind.<p>

He made it to the end of the stairs just in the nick of time. There, there he saw the man, _Kal-el? _And the other one from the message. _General Zod? _Kal-el had Zod in an arm lock, with one move he could snap his neck. But why would he snap his neck?

Suddenly he realized why. Zod was using that eye beams on an innocent family, perhaps threatening them. He could hear the S-man scream, "Don't do it!NOO!" Then he heard silence and a snap. He snapped his neck. With a cry of pain, the S-man fell to his knees, obviously hurt with his actions. The family and the whole crowd in the subway station run from the scene as quick as they can. _Pathetic little ants, of course they would run scared. _

The reporter Miss Lois Lane emerges and races to him. She hugs him and holds him ever so gently. They speak for a brief time and he finally stands. She lifts him up by the shoulder and leads him out. They leave the body of the Zod character there, dead.

_Here's his chance. _

His bodyguards finally arrive to the Subway station through the back entrance. He sees his guards and tells them to retrieve the body in silence. The two men look at each other confused, what would Lex want with a dead body? But he does pay the bills, so they obey.

The men and Lex approach the lifeless body and take a careful look at him. Indeed, his head was snapped. He looks very human, if one didn't know, this alien could have easily gone off as one of their own. Who knows, maybe this alien was some sort of evolved form of humans. Whatever it may be, this alien is of high interest and very valuable. Lex must have him.

The men lift the lifeless body off the floor and carry it up waiting for Lex's orders. He tells him that they must leave in silence and through secrecy. Through the backdoor they must go, away from the cameras and the public eye. No one must know what happened to the body. No one must know what wonders this body might bring. No one must know. No one but Lex.

AN: Amanda Waller wont have a huge part in the oncoming chapters, I just wanted to establish that her and the suicide squad are in this universe. The main focus of the story is that everyone is watching the fight b/t Superman and Zod. Batman is the primary focus on the upcoming chapters. I hope you continue with my story.


	2. Chapter 2

-Connecting Batman and Superman for Batman v. Superman-

_2 days earlier._

_Gotham City_

"You are not alone."

Bruce Wayne woke up to the sound of his TV suddenly going off. He remembered turning off the TV last night so how the TV turned on troubled him. He awoke immediately on his bed, a beautiful twenty something journalist slept on his bed, still tired of the actions from the night before. At the age of 35, Bruce Wayne still kept up with his playboy party animal persona. Who says the fun stops once you get older? Heck no, he still kept up with it all.

General Zod's message continued to play on his 55 inch TV and in it, he stated of an alien living among them, someone who has kept hidden for reasons unknown. Zod wants him to come out, this Kal-El.

"You are not alone"

Those words kept playing in Bruce's head. _You are not alone_. In those moments, some rustling in the bed occurred.

"Mmmmm…. Whats going on man?" asked the girl.

"Shhhh…. Nothing baby, don't worry. You just keep sleeping ok? Don't worry, baby I got you", responded Bruce.

And with a smile, Bruce tucked her back into bed and she continued to sleep. Once she fell asleep, he got out of bed and crept closer to the TV.

The message was blurry but he could make out a head speaking, a human looking head. _He will look like you. But he is not one of you._

"Look like you", he whispered. An alien living among us and that looks like us? Perhaps maybe spying on us and studying us so it can destroy us?

He remembers reading an article about someone who possesses abilities like no other and suddenly the article being brought down. The article stated information about a being that has been hiding, trying to figure out who he is and in a road to discovery of where he came from. Bruce still had the knack to check up on events going on and when an article is written by Pulitzer Price winning reporter Lois Lane, one doesn't take it like a grain of salt. What made it stranger was the article being written in a website with not the highest credibility but with Lois Lane behind it, he knew it had to be important.

Lois Lane, being the celebrity journalist she was, was from Metropolis and no doubt about it, the FBI was going after her. She knew where public enemy number 1 was and with the oncoming threat of invasion, the situation and article had to be taken seriously. Maybe that alien was in Metropolis? Perhaps he was living in Metropolis! He was somewhere in America, that he knew. Why else would he put more emphasis in English in that message. He needed to talk to her and find out what she knows.

_Easy Bruce, you are no longer Batman, remember? You said no more and that you cant keep up with that. Im sure that everything will handle itself and no harm will be done. The alien hasn't caused any damage or commotion as just yet, there is nothing to worry about._

In his thoughts, Bruce gets off of bed and heads outside into the hallway. Alfred, his butler, walks through the hallway just as he walks off and asks,

"Another heavy night Master Bruce?"

"Nah Alfred, I just needed to step out of my room a bit. Hey, I have a lady friend over, you mind taking care of her? I kind of want to be alone right now."

"I'm guessing this isn't Ms. Kyle, am I?"

"No, just be nice and make up something. I need to gather up my thoughts."

"Sure Mr. Wayne."

Alfred steps into Bruce's room and sure enough, there is a young woman sleeping. He hears the TV in the background and notices that he left it on. How strange… Normally Bruce is more careful about noise and disturbances especially when a lady friend is sleeping and always minds them but there it was the TV on.

As he was gathering up the clothes scattered all over the floor, the womans accessories and shoes, something about what the TV was saying caught his attention. It was a scattered signal and the words weren't fully clear, but he heard the words.

_You are not alone. He will look like you. He is not one of you. _

Then it hit him. _Not again. _Alfred had been very happy that Bruce had voluntarily decided to hang the cape and cowl up for good but he knew that Bruce still had that little ignition in him and with any spark, the Bat would come out. It was hard for Bruce to drop the cowl but he knew that sooner or later, it would have to stop, not only for his health but for his sanity as well.

He fought characters like Joker and Bane, among others who not only abused his body but abused his psychological being. He had loved and lost, he had tried to crack every case he faced but there were times were he couldn't break them, instead they broke him. The damage that Bruce had endured needed to stop if he ever wanted to keep living and retiring was the perfect option.

Sure crime had continued but its funny, once Batman stopped appearing so constant in Gotham, so did the master criminals. It seemed as if Batman was why they attacked Gotham City, as some kind of thrill they got. But once the Bat didn't arrive, Gotham City didn't seem fun to them anymore. So overall, Batman retiring benefited many.

As Alfred opened the windows of the room, he gazed outside, remembering all those nights he would look out the window in hopes that Bruce would come back alive and he remembered all those nights he would patch him up and have him looking like a million bucks, Bruce obviously being worth more that that. Alfred knew that Bruce still wanted to keep on being Batman and hoped that the TV's message wouldn't be that spark. The woman's moan indicated that it was Alfred's turn to ask her to leave.

"Good morning, Miss. Master Wayne had an important meeting he needed to attend. He asked me to kindly ask you for forgiveness and to escort you out."

The woman who was still half asleep simply looked at Alfred,

"But its Sunday".

"And you think an enterprise would stop running on one bloody Sunday? My my you've got lots of learning to do".

"When will he be back?"

"Not soon."

"Do you mind if I leave my number with you?"

"Write it down and ill hand it to him."

"Thank you".

"I hailed a cab for you and he'll be here in half an hour, I suggest you start getting dressed."

"Uhh, Bruce didn't have a message for me?"

"No. Off I go."

As he gathers up Bruce's clothes he hears her words under her breath. _What a stupid jerk. _He nods his head, _Master Wayne sure knows how to pick them._

As Alfred takes his clothes he walks along the hall and goes to the den, a room where Bruce often goes to think. He isn't there. He goes to the kitchen. Not there. The other three bedrooms? Nope. The dining room? Nope. The media room? No. No. No.

Does he dare check the BatCave? He doesn't want to. He knows Bruce goes there to "check" on his Batman equipment once in a while and to look back on everything he's done. He hopes he isn't there. He starts to head in the direction of the cave when one of the bathroom doors opens. Out walks Bruce wearing nothing but a towel. _Thank God, hes here. _

"Master Wayne, your lady friend is getting dressed and is on her way out."

"Thank you Alfred, you mind getting me some coffee. I'm going to need some."

"May I ask why, sir?"

"I am going to visit an old friend today and making a visit to Metropolis. You remember Lex Luthor right? Kind of obnoxious fellow but very smart and ambitious."

"Yes I do recall him, why the visit?"

"I need to get a look at Metropolis. Its been a while that I've been there plus if I go see Lex, no one will suspect what I am doing in Metropolis."

"That visit wouldn't have anything to do with that alien message would it?"

Bruce Wayne looks at his butler and gives him a sly smile.

"Alfred, I'm living an awesome life, you really think I want to throw it away because of some alien?"

Alfred gives him a serious stare down. Sure he looks more at ease but he doesn't believe him."

"Just know what you're dealing with sir. Shall I arrange the private jet to Metropolis?"

"Please Alfred. Feel free to come along. By the way did you get that girl's number? And her name by any chance?"

"I believe she said Selina Kyle".

"Haha, very funny Alfred. You know Selina and I are over. Seriously, whats her name?"

"I believe Artemis was her first name, I didn't catch the last name, sir. I'm sure she's got a Greek one though, she looks like one".

"Well you mind finding out her info, I would like to send her roses and other stuff, you know? She deserves something nice."

"I'll try sir, but don't count on it."

Bruce at this point starts heading to his bedroom and opens up his closet. His clothes are arranged nicely for him and he sees his suits, the suits hes donned for years. He grabs a couple of them and remembers his oldest suit, the Batsuit. Normally a travel of this sorts would always accompany him with the Batsuit, but he isn't going to bring it with him.

_C'mon Bruce. Youre happy and at peace now. You don't need to worry about anything. Batman isn't necessary. Go to Metropolis and take a look. Nothing will happen. _

"The business suits it is"

* * *

><p>Bruce arrives at Metropolis and immediately is taken to LexCorp. The arrival of Bruce Wayne to any place calls for attention especially when he is in the same city as LexCorp's billionaire, Lex Luthor. The limo arrangements had already been made and Bruce along with his stuff is taken to the Lex building by Lex's men. He arrives and is greeted by the man himself.<p>

"Bruce! Long time no see. My god you have aged!", said Luthor.

"Lex, I love what you did with your hair, really brings out your eyes", responded Bruce.

Both of them had a laugh and gave each other a hug, a quick hug. Bruce and Lex have known each other for years and have become the world's most powerful men. Power has a tendency to attract people together and the power they had immediately connected them. They joked around a bit like old friends would and began to make their way to Lex's office along with the bodyguards around them. The elevator takes them to the top floor in the building and its not until they arrive to the top floor and Lex's primary office when they let the bodyguards go and talk. They make their way inside a grand office, an office big enough to house a couple people and approach the desk near the grand window. The table has been set up for two people and they sit down at their chairs. Two glasses of chardonnay await them at the table.

"Ah, so seriously Bruce, what brings you here to Metropolis? Gotham getting boring?"

"You know, city of tomorrow and I felt like arriving to see the future", joked Bruce.

"Well, you've come to the right place. I don't know if you've heard but apparently we've got an alien living among us."

"You really believe in that? I think it's a stupid hoax. Aliens, come on."

"You never know Bruce, the General Zod character, he was able to go through all the networks to send a message. I don't think even I am capable of doing that."

"But an alien invasion, that's ridiculous. That's what you see in movies. You really don't believe in that Lex do you?"

"Well the population might find it hard to believe that a billionaire playboy dresses up as a bat at night and fights crime on a regular basis. But I'm sure you can confirm that type of action going on in Gotham cant you Bruce?"

Bruce caught his bluff. He doesn't know does he? Hes obviously bluffing.

"You're talking about Batman?" Bruce knew how to play it off. He had been questioned multiple times but he had learned that his confidence always kept people second guessing. When asked about Batman, he'd always assure them that he is not and always managed to fool the askers. But Lex isn't a fool, maybe he had figured it out. "Anyone in general that dresses up as a bat at night has issues, let alone fight crime in a city as corrupted as Gotham".

"Bruce cut the crap. These aliens need to be stopped, you and I know that. We as mere humans don't stand a chance against them and you know that", said Lex. A face of deep concern donned on his face. Lex was always business but Bruce can see that Lex felt threatened by the idea of aliens. Lex had always believed him to be of a God and if anyone thought that he wasn't or against them, they would pay for their underselling.

"These aliens are trouble and a threat, Bruce. And they have been living among us. They need to be stopped, they need to be captured and shown that we aren't the weaker species. We need to show them that we don't fear them, that we are the ones to be feared."

Lex stops and looks at Bruce, waiting for him to say something, he doesn't.

"You, yourself fought the decadence of Gotham for years with all your strength, all your resources, all your moral authority and all you achieved was for nothing. We need the Batman."

Did Lex figure it out? Did he know that Bruce Wayne was Batman? Need the Batman?

Bruce lets out a chuckle.

"Batman is a psychopath. You don't need a crazy lunatic to fight something that doesn't exist."

Lex Luthor looks at him straight in the eye. He wasn't bluffing. He knew Bruce Wayne was Batman. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. He knew for years and didn't say anything about it for reasons he didn't know, but now he knew.

"Bruce, what do you think the city of Gotham would do if they found out that their precious billionaire playboy was Batman, the animal that attacks the night and destroys the scumbags of Gotham? What about the government? How would they react? Don't know? Well, I'll tell you. They'll hate you and turn against you. You will be the enemy, they'll go after you and held you liable for all the crimes in Gotham. You will be at fault for the deaths of hundreds of innocents because of the Joker and the other criminals. No one will see you the same, you will be the same monster as those criminals you put away. Think about it, all those times you chose to capture them and didn't kill them? You had the chance and you let them live, you let them murder. You will be the murderer."

Lex stops and lets Bruce take it all in. He knows and now Bruce knows that Lex knows. No one has confronted him and call him a murderer before. Bruce tries to grasp it all and tries not to lose his cool. He has nowhere to go, he cant flee the scene, he is trapped and now facing his past.

"You will be the same as those people that murdered your parents, the same level as them." Lex continued and he let him have it. He needed to enrage Bruce and convince him that he needed to be Batman again. The stakes were higher this time and Lex didn't want to get his hands dirty. He wanted to take down the aliens yes but he wasn't aware of what they were capable. But if he sent Batman to do his dirty work then he could still come out the victor.

Lex is phone all of a sudden vibrates interrupting Bruce's thoughts. Lex's eyes bug out as he reads who the caller is, obviously someone important.

"Excuse me, its Dr. Emil Hamilton. It looks like the US government has caught the alien. They're about take him into interrogation." Lex turns away from Bruce and talks on the phone. Bruce is in shock, how did a meeting with friend Lex escalate into this? Wait, the alien is captured?! The alien is real! It wasn't a hoax after all! He is about to get interrogated! Damn what a turnout for a simple visit.

Was this alien deadly? How did he or she look? Did the aliens know? A million questions were racing through his head. He had to see the alien. Perhaps Lex can take them to the interrogation. He does have a close relationship with the army.

"Excuse me Bruce, the alien is captured and in the hands of the government. Ive got to go and see this for myself. Would you like to come and join me Bruce? Come on, let's see what this alien is all about."

Bruce couldn't believe it. _YES! _He gets to see the alien, perfect!

"With pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter was quickly written, I'm really enjoying writing this story! Thank you for the feedback and the follows! That Batman v. Superman film cant come any sooner am I right?

* * *

><p>Metropolis<p>

Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne are driven by one of Lex's aides, Mercy Graves, a beautiful woman with eyes that can pierce the skin. She wasn't of a menacing frame to say but something about her face yelled ruthless and tough, Bruce knew that she wasn't just a chauffeur; she was the street savvy and powerful woman that knew how to protect Lex. Mercy drives them to the army base in Metropolis that coincidentally is holding the alien. Turns out the alien has been living near the state of Kansas for years and had surrendered to the army base in Metropolis. Why he didn't choose any of the bigger states or another country demonstrated that to Bruce that he was from Metropolis and was familiar with the state of Kansas.

The drive between LexCorp and to the army base was a silent one. Lex didn't speak a word to Mercy yet she knew exactly where to go, had she known and been informed beforehand? Or was it just a routine at this point? Bruce didn't know their situation, were they an item? Mercy wasn't an unattractive woman but Lex didn't seem like the relationship type. Like Bruce, Lex had a charming persona especially with the ladies, he knew how to get on their good side and charm the people, something the billionaires would use to their advantage.

Bruce had this eagerness to get to the base, to see an alien for once. In his Batman days, he had encountered crazy people, but they were just people. People have weaknesses, he understood how to take down people but aliens? Aliens were something he never faced and something he never thought to exist.

"Were here", called out Mercy. Lex stepped out of the car right away, Bruce following closely. As he stepped out, he noticed something quite strange, no media outlets. How can that be? How isolated is this base? He thought with the world under threat, several at least a couple of media outlets would want to go take a look.

"Hey Lex where are all of the news reporters and media outlets?" asked Bruce.

"Bruce, do you not understand how important I am? I am the only one who knows this is happening. I control the government and its army. No one knows about the alien's whereabouts but me. Now are you going to stand here and get lonely or do you want to see this alien?"

"Yeah, let's go ."

Lex and Bruce walk to the base and are told to stand behind a window and observe a room beyond it. There were two chairs and a table in the room, only one person would speak to the alien. Army officials were standing everywhere with weapons of all shapes and sizes. There were guns he had never seen before, equipment that Wayne enterprises had always thought to create but were impossible to create. The soldiers all stood there waiting and greeted Lex when he walked by.

"Alright, where is this alien?" demanded Lex.

"They have him confined and are going to be bringing him here for questioning in a bit Mr. Luthor", responded one of the soldiers.

"And who is going to be the one questioning him?", asked Lex.

"It will be a reporter, Mr. Luthor. A reporter named Lois Lane", answered the soldier.

_Lois Lane? So she did know this whole entire time. But why her? She has no authority, _though Bruce.

"A woman?! Why her? She has no power!", asked Lex shocked.

"Well, Mr. Luthor, the alien said that he would only submit to us and would only speak to Miss Lane"

_So she did know and was telling the truth this whole entire time. Interesting, _thought Bruce. He knew that Miss Lane would be his gateway to the alien and he needed to know everything there is about the alien if he was going to take him down, _if…_

"Here she is"

Lois Lane walked into the room alone. Unbeknownst to her were the billionaires and the soldiers carefully looking at her and observing her every movement. She know that this interview was being watched but she was unaware of who. She thoughts maybe other reporters and world leaders but that didn't startle her. She took her seat across from the table and laid out some papers and waited.

_So this is Lois Lane. She's a pretty girl, looks smart, strong. I think I can get her._

The doors to the room all of a sudden burst opened interrupting Bruce's thoughts. Four soldiers walked in to the room with a man handcuffed. The alien's hands were strapped in.

_He will look like you. _That was an understatement.

He looked so… ordinary. He didn't look special, he didn't look powerful, he didn't look menacing, he looked simple. His face wasn't shielded and he wore a stupid red cape with a navy blue suit? A leotard? What was that? He looked built yes, his chest and arms indicated that he did do some heavy lifting and perhaps worked out, nothing out of the ordinary. His frame was at about 6'4 but tons of people are 6'4 and roided out. What was Bruce worried about? He isn't a threat.

He wore a red S symbol on his chest, a little similar to the Bat symbol he wore on his. _What is up with this guy? Was he trying to be like Batman, a wannabe? What a freak._

A smile cracked on Lois' face when he walked in. _So she did know him. _A smile always indicates familiarity between two people, and that smile just sold it to him.

He sat down on the chair provided and looked back at her.

"New set of clothes, I see?" asked Lois.

He let out a small chuckle, "Yes Ms. Lane. These are my peoples clothing. I am the alien. This is what people want to see me as, so I will be it."

"And the S?"

"It's my family's crest. It looks like an S but it's more than just a letter. Where I'm from, it stands for hope."

"I don't want to call you the alien, I want to call you by your name. Do you have one?" asked Lois, a face of sorrow and concern was implanted on her. As a journalist, she never felt bad when asking the questions, she always wanted the truth, but in this case she couldn't help it.

"I am Kal-El of the planet Krypton"

_Kal-El? Krypton? Who is this guy?_

"Krypton. Where is that?"

"It is a planet far away from here. I cant tell you anymore of it because I don't know much about the planet myself."

_How can he not know where he is from? He was born there for god's sake! _Bruce thought that the confrontation of the alien was going by smoother but the way they were talking, it didn't feel like a real confrontation. Bruce had always been used to using fear as the gateway to the truth. Scaring people was what he thought the best way to get information and she was doing it all wrong.

_Easy Bruce, no need for that. _

Before asking her next question, Lois noticed the S on his chest a little longer. It reminded her of some stories she's read and about someone in particular.

"Have you heard of Batman? He is a vigilante from Gotham City. For some reason, the S on your chest reminded me of him. He wears a bat on his, hence the name Batman. Why don't you go for something like that?", asked Lois.

_Is she really comparing me and him? I fight for a purpose, to keep crime and corruption out of Gotham, how dare she?_

Lex saw Bruce's reaction to that comparison. He tried to keep it cool but that fist gripping to the chair and causing a dent to it proved otherwise. He walked towards him and whispered,

"Hear that Bruce, you and the alien can be pals now", joked Lex. Bruce's face showed that Bruce didn't like the joke, he didn't like it one bit. Lex noticed his hard expression and had a chuckle over it.

"I am not a vigilante Miss Lane, I just want the people of Earth to be safe and not suffer because of me."

"Why is Zod after you? Why is he in this search for you? Why you?"

"I don't know, in fact I don't know anything about him or who he is. All I know is that my surrendering will stop him from threatening Earth."

Lex didn't believe him, he didn't buy his words, he didn't believe in his persona of being good. He's hiding something and he knew it. He had heard enough of his lies. He approached the director of the operation and the psychologist, Dr. Emile Hamilton. He approached him and told him to cut the interrogation and just surrender him to Zod, he isn't going to tell them anything and is going to help.

Dr. Hamilton approached the screen and walked towards the microphone that connected Lois with them. To her comlink and ears, he told her, "Ask him if he ever had plans to threaten Earth and if he's a spy".

"I am not a spy, Dr. Emile Hamilton", responded Kal. He turned his head to the screen that separated him from the soldiers and looked directly at the doctor as if he knew where he was.

The soldiers, Bruce, Lex and Lois all turned to him in shock. He responded to the question! But how? Only Lois could have heard the message, he was speaking directly to her ear! How could he have heard that? How could he have known where Dr. Hamilton was? The screen was pitch black, no one can see past it.

"How did you?" A baffled Lois Lane asked Kal and stared at him wide-eyed and a mouth opened in shock. She turned to the direction in which he was looking and couldn't see anyone. She knew the soldiers and Dr. Hamilton were there but not their exact location. All she saw was a screen as black as the night sky. She couldn't see past it and didn't know how he could have.

Kal-El looked back at her and smiled.

"I am not a threat either"

Lois stared at him and his smile, part of her wanted to smile but his response to the question that she only heard made her feel scared.

"How did you hear that? How did you know who?"

"Miss Lane, my hearing, my sense of smell, and my sight are superior to that of yours".

_So the alien has enhanced hearing, sight and smell. What else is he hiding, _thought Bruce._ This just got interesting. _

"Why are you telling us this? What else are you capable of?"

"Well I want to prove to you and the world that I am innocent in all of this. I see that if people know what my skills are and know more about me, the more they will trust me and accept me. I was told that my powers were to inspire others and help others. That's what I want to do. As for my skills, I am capable of flight and heat vision to my knowledge".

"Heat vision?"

"Yes, I can shoot fire from my eyes if I wanted to. It hurts but it's a last resort thing."

Bruce stood pale. He has fought criminals and beings that he thought were out of this world but never anyone like this. He had powers, strong powers at that. Lex felt angry and offended. He was supposed to be the ultimate threat, he was the most powerful man on Earth. He didn't feel as powerful anymore. He didn't like this feeling. He had heard enough, he walked off the room without speaking to anyone or without a hint. Bruce saw his face as he left, he looked infuriating and outraged. Bruce stood by and stared back at the alien. What was he thinking? He can't take on this this monster. It's impossible.

"Can all people of Krypton do that? Are you the only one?"

"I don't know."

The speakers inside the room turned on, Dr. Hamilton's voice was heard throughout the room.

"Mr. Kal-El, with all your abilities, you do understand why we're taking these precautions. We have never had aliens on Earth and we know very little about you. Is there anything that we should know about you?" asked the doctor.

"I can tell you that these chains can't hold me." He began to stand and walk towards the screen. While he walked he split his arms apart, breaking the handcuffs and splitting them in half.

_He tore those chains apart! So he also possesses enhanced strength, _thought Bruce. _I'm going to have to get something a lot stronger than chains to stop this thing._

"I don't want to be feared, you don't need to be frightened by me. I am not your enemy."

The sergeant of the soldiers walked into the direction of the microphone and spoke to him.

"Then who is? Your friend Zod?"

Kal responds, "I am not acquainted to him and that's what I am afraid of."

"Well we have been given specific orders to give you up to him in order for us to live. You do realize that? And you also realize that this might be the last we see of you. We don't know what he wants to do with you. All we know is that our future relies on you."

In which he responds, "Do as you must general. I won't let anyone be at risk for me."

Bruce Wayne had heard it all. Did he buy it? This _don't fear me I am your friend_ thing? Come on. Power corrupts all. But he was giving himself up for the sake of the Earth. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he wasn't a foe, and maybe he was trying to do right. Maybe Lex was seeing this all wrong. But what if he was right and he was feeding everyone lies. Sharing his powers to everyone, he bet he just wanted to let everyone know that he is a threat and not to be messed with. He wanted to scare everyone straight and perhaps rule the world. _Easy Bruce, that sounds ridiculous. _But what if he wasn't and wanted to do good? A million things were racing through his head, all these scenarios, all these ideas, all these synopsis, schemes he could do, these plots, all were going a million miles per second on his head. Can he trust him? Probably not but there is that probability. Whatever the case, Bruce knew he had to be careful with this alien.

Next: Bruce Wayne arrives in a destroyed Metropolis, aftermath of fight between Zod and Superman.


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day.

Bruce had decided to stay in Metropolis for a couple days more, just until the situation with the alien cleared up. He never expected a full on war, a catastrophe of destruction would bestow on the city of tomorrow. For a whole day after the alien's surrendering, the city of Metropolis was held captive and under attack by the aliens and their giant machine that was supposed to destroy Earth and construct the new Krypton. The city's buildings were destroyed, the streets were filled with glass and broken shards, there were broken buildings parts on the sidewalks, the cars crushed, the windows shattered and pavement cracked. Metropolis looked like it had been through nuclear war, something one sees in a video game like Fallout, or Call of Duty.

The city of tomorrow was turned to a city of absolute havoc. It was Downtown Metropolis that suffered the worst damage, although the further parts of the city remained the same and untouched, it was downtown Metropolis that got hit the hardest.

What was strange, though, was when the destruction stopped. The last time anyone had seen the aliens were when they were fighting, the alien Kal-El and General Zod, up in the skies above. The alien Kal-El took it upon himself to stop the general from destroying Earth and all its people, and reconstruct the dead planet Krypton. He was trying to be some sort of savior of Earth, or so many thought.

_Would a savior really destroy a city and cause so much annihilation and destruction? That doesn't sound like a savior to me, sounds like a massacre, an eradication. _

When the destruction and the fighting stopped, no one knew what had happened to the aliens. The cameras of all news outlets couldn't find them or sense any of their activity for a long period of time. They all stood idly by as the two aliens took to the skies, helicopters and cameras all looked up but there was nothing visible to them, not even the two men were visible, it was like they had disappeared into thin air. They all waited for a sign, a victor, an outcome to come down to them but they all just stood frozen there staring at the skies.

It was when what looked like an asteroid came crashing to Metropolis when the wondering and the suspense, the scare, it had all stopped and the cameras all caught on and raced to where the thought asteroid would drop to.

_Metropolis Subway station. _

That's where the asteroid crashed into. Everyone raced to the station to try to catch a sight of what had happened, all the eyes were strapped into the TVs waiting for any news outlet to inform them of what had happened and who had won between them.

As they all raced to the station, they were all shock to see absolutely none of the aliens there, not even a sign. Did they even land here? The hole on the roof indicated that they did indeed crash here and were here but must have left soon after. All that was left in the station was a family shaken up in the corner of the stairs. The cameras and reporters all raced to the shaken family to ask questions and get some answers and further information into what had happened.

The attention that bestowed upon them took them by storm and they couldn't quite comprehend what had occurred or what they were asking.

"What happened to the aliens?"

"Who won?"

"Are we doomed?!"

"Did you see anything?!"

The questions, as simple as they were, proved to be impossible for them to answer. The lights of the camera and the rush of people towards them had scared them even more, more than enough that their lips couldn't figure out what to say.

Do they dare answer? What if they do and the alien gets angry and come after them? They almost got killed by one and he wasn't even trying! If they say anything, they will be the prey and be the hunted, they don't want to live in fear! But then again, they didn't see anything special. What they saw was General Zod about to burn them with his eyes when the other alien had stopped him and snapped his neck. It was after that that they decided to run and get away from there, away from them, away from the reminder of what was going on. They made it to the back of the stairs and stood there panting, the kids began to cry and they all stood there waiting for the place to clear. They stayed there hidden for a while and when the coast became clear they approached and made their way outside. The destruction proved to be too much for them that they had collapsed on the base of the stairs and were reminded how precious life is and how they were almost killed.

"All we can say is that we are very happy to be alive, and it's all thanks to the alien", said the mother, she stood in front of her family and was the only one to speak out.

After her statement, the reporters began to bicker them more and ask them for more information. They began to be baffled again and frightened by the attention and that's when a man's sudden arrival and announcement was heard. The questions quickly stopped and the attention was released from them and into the man that had just arrived.

"People of Metropolis, you have nothing to worry about!"

"Look, its Lex Luthor!", cried all the reporters. The cameras and attention immediately swayed to him like a massive tidal wave totally dismissing the family that were shocked as well.

"Did you see what happened?"

"Where did they go?"

"Did you scare them off Mr. Luthor?"

Lex raised his hands signaling for their silence and gave the people a gentle smile to assure them everything is fine and under control.

"Yes it is I, Lex Luthor and I am here to inform you guys that you have nothing to worry about. I made it here and I saw everything. The aliens were in a fight together and the general seemed to have lost the battle and paid with his life, I saw it all. He got his neck snapped by the other."

Everyone in the room let out an astonished gasp. The cameras kept rolling and focused on Lex.

"The alien that stands for hope, that says he doesn't want to hurt, that doesn't want to be seen as a threat, that wants to inspire and help just caused the death of one of his own. His own people! He grabbed him and snapped his neck! Imagine what he can do to us? We don't have any powers, we aren't capable of the stuff that they are, he can easily destroy us and let's not forget, we are not his people. I don't know about you but I wouldn't feel safe if we were living among a super powered alien that has KILLED and caused an entire city to be destroyed."

The reporters were recording and jotting down his words while the cameras stood rolling. Lex's message was being broadcasted around the U.S and even some parts of the Earth, everyone was listening to one of the most powerful men on the Earth's words. They took in his words and listened to them real well.

Lex was one of the most powerful men on Earth, he had the power, the money, the resources, everything. People believed him as the man of the people, the smartest and the most successful, of course they were going to believe him and take in his saying. He knows what he is doing, of course they should take what he is saying seriously.

Who else can they trust?

"Now I don't know much about the alien, but I want you to know that he is a threat, he is not to be trusted. I saw him take the lifeless body of the general with him and fly away. Doesn't that strike anyone as shady and suspicious? Why would he take it? Perhaps he needs to create more of his own people. It's obvious he is hiding something, something that we ought to know. He has to answer for his crimes! He took the body, he is trying to hide the evidence of his crime."

The reporters wrote his words and started murmuring among themselves. Is he telling the truth? The alien, how could he? He doesn't look like an evil person, he said he would try to do good, was that all bull and a way to drop their guard? These were the questions on the minds of the reporters and on the public, among them, Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne watched the news obsessively in his hotel room. He knew and trusted Lex and believed his words. All of it made sense and the actions of the alien were very suspicious. He continued to watch.

"I assure you that I, Lex Luthor will do whatever I can within my power to capture the alien and make him answer for his actions. People of Earth, I will not stop until we can feel safe again, until this alien is captured and responds to his crimes." The reporters and the cameramen all stood by shaking their head in agreement. "Thank you all and have a good evening."

Lex turns away and makes his way back to his car, the cameras and the reporters slowly follow him still bickering him with questions annoying Lex. Lex doesn't show his annoyance and walks along with them until they reach his car, his bodyguards waiting. Before he gets in the car, he turns to the reporters and gives them a bow and raises his arms to the air and gives the crowd a smile.

The family were taken back by what had just happened. They didn't want to believe that the alien was a bad person, he did in fact save them but Lex did point out some very interesting things and some facts. Could he be the monster that Lex pointed him out to be? No, _no_, no? They sat there and saw the massive crowd follow the billionaire to his car.

He finally gets in the car and as the car rolls out away from the reporters and cameras, he glances to the back of the van. The body of the general Zod lies in the back of the car. He stares at the body and gives a little laugh, feeling very proud of his actions.

_They bought it all! How foolish of them. _He thought with the people behind him and supporting him that he can capture the alien and kill him. How dare anyone try to make him seem weak? Lex was the most powerful man on Earth, no the universe and he needed everyone to know that. No alien can out master him, make him look weak, he would never allow that, absolutely not. He needed this body and he needed to study it. He needed a way to stop and kill the alien, and the body of the general was going to help him achieve that.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne stood outside his hotel, his arm up trying to hail a cab. In Gotham, he would never ride a cab, he had all his luxurious cars at his choosing and a butler that was always ready for him, but this wasn't Gotham and hailing a cab in a destroyed city proved to be harder than he thought.<p>

For once, he thought Gotham was the safer place. In comparison to this place, Gotham seemed like Beverly Hills and Metropolis the complete opposite.

As he rode the cab around the city, he noticed the destruction of the city more. Downtown got it the worst. It was so terrible and atrocious to his eyes but he couldn't turn away. People were in panic, buildings destroyed, windows shattered and there was dirtiness everywhere. He passed by the Daily Planet and saw that the building got it the worst of all.

_The Daily Planet. That's where Lois Lane worked, I need to talk to her, she has the answers. _

The planet that usually hung in the top was no longer there, it had fallen on its side and the planet looked so destroyed, sort of mimicking the business it stood under from. The building that usually stood at 12 stories was down to a barely 2 story building. Bruce walked out of the cab and approached the building, trying to get a better look and perhaps an idea to what had happened and how close they were to the fight. He saw the rubble and couldn't make out anything, the desks and chairs were thrown to the ground and looked like absolute trash.

"Mr. Wayne?!"

The outcry of someone caused him to turn away. It was Perry White, the editor in chief of the Daily Planet. He had been interviewed by Perry before for some articles for the Daily Planet about the world's most powerful people and he had been chosen to be in the article. Perry looked as if he had made it out of the building just in time. His shirt and tie were still in place but his pants showed that he had been on his knees.

"Mr. White! How are you?", asked Bruce, approaching the man.

"I am a little shaken and scared but grateful that I wasn't in the planet, thankfully everyone made it out on time before the destruction happened."

"Looks like the Planet got it the worst. The whole city looks terrible, I cant believe two beings caused all this."

"Yes I know, but I am just glad it's all over. We owe it all to that alien."

Bruce turned his head to Perry, surprised to hear his support to the alien. "I never thought that aliens would be real, and then these ones come out of nowhere and cause this? Wow, I think now I've seen it all. Pinch me Mr. White, I must be dreaming."

Perry gave out a little chuckle but didn't pinch Mr. Wayne. How could he? This guy is royalty. "So what brings you to Metropolis? Have you been here for a while? I saw that you came to talk to Lex."

"Mr. White, have you been stalking me?", joked Bruce. He couldn't give a hint on why he was here, everyone knew him as the billionaire playboy that joked around and he needed to keep that persona.

"No, no, my apologies Mr. Wayne, you know, journalist mentality, we got to take note of everything".

"Don't worry, I am just kidding. And you've got it right, I've been here for a couple of days, catching up with old Lex you know, the usual."

"Well, you got here just in time to see the chaos that erupted on the city." He looks at the rubble that is the Daily Planet and sees the mess. The destruction saddens him and his eyes begin to get watery. Bruce notices the look on his face and gets an idea.

"Perry?"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne?"

"I would like to offer my full help to you."

"What?"

"Perry, you know I am a billionaire, right? I have so much money that I don't know what to do with it. How about I pay for the rebuilding of the Daily Planet? I can see how much it meant for you and how much people rely on your news, myself among them. I swear that you won't have to worry about anything, I will handle it all myself."

"But Mr. Wayne, that's so much, I can't ask that much of you."

"I insist, and besides the world needs the Daily Planet and as do I. This place needs to be kept alive."

Perry's face shots up. He can't believe it, like an angel, Mr. Wayne offers to pay for it all. "Oh, thank you so much Mr. Wayne. In behalf of all us at the Daily Planet, we send our thanks and deep appreciation to you. We can't describe how grateful we are for you. Thank you so much!"

"Its my pleasure, I will send some people over here tomorrow so rebuilding can start right away. In the meantime, how about I rent you guys an office space in one of Lex's buildings. I was there not to while ago and I saw that he had two floors empty. I can ask if he would let you stay there and work there for a while, I am sure he won't mind. He shares the same love for the Daily Planet."

"My god, Mr. Wayne, I seriously cant thank you enough. Seriously from the bottom of my heart, we thank you and are very grateful of you. Thank you so much!"

"Its my pleasure. Tell all of your employees that their jobs are safe and that they will be all working in no time. And tell them that I would love to drop by and check in on them, figure out what else I can do to help."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Wayne!"

"No problem, I am going to go see more of the city and see of what else I can help out with. I will catch you around. Bye Mr. White." He walked away from Perry and back into his car. _Great! _He needed to keep an eye out for Lois Lane and having the Daily Planet under his belt was going to help him get to her. She possessed all the answers to the alien, if he talked to her, if anyone knew information about him, it had to be her, his plan was going by smoother than he thought.

* * *

><p>Kal-El flew back to Smallville. He had just entered a fight with a Kryptonian general, one of his own people and was forced to snap his neck in order to save a family from being burned alive. What he had done shocked him, he never thought of himself as a killer and never intended to kill anyone. He hated people who murdered and he had become one of them. <em>He had no choice. <em>Zod couldn't be kept alive, he just couldn't! He would seek out the destruction of Earth and cause the death of billions of people. He did the right thing, _right?_ He needed to stop him, he wouldn't be able to be held in a jail, no, he's much too powerful and wouldn't be confined. His death was the only solution. But why didn't he feel right about it? He felt so guilty but he knew he had to be stopped and that was the only way he could have thought of in those instances.

He flew around the Smallville fields and decided to fly elsewhere. He flew all over Earth trying to calm himself down, ease his nerves down a bit and figure out what he can do.

He thought of surrendering himself to the authority, right that can be the solution, that will show how human he is and that he innocent and guilty. Then he remembered his fathers, they both told him and believed that he would cause wonders, change and cause great things to Earth. They had died for him so he can be a better person and inspire people to do good, help contribute to the world, that's what they died for and believed in. If he were to surrender himself to the authorities, then his fathers' death would have been meaningless. He couldn't surrender himself, it would dishonor them and their memories.

He just started being their savior, he needed to help people and become the inspiration that his fathers wanted him to be. It was what he stood for, hope. He couldn't stop here, this was barely the beginning!

He flew back to Metropolis and saw the city. In order for him to keep the identity of Clark Kent, he needed to be down there and look unaffected by the chaos he had done. As Superman he had to help restore the city, he had to show that he was a good person and that his intentions were always for them and he was going to be their protector.

He flew around Metropolis observing the city and taking in what him and Zod had done, what he had caused. He kept his distance far from the city, far enough for him to see everything but not for anyone else to see him. Having super vision, he was a pretty far distance, like 3 miles away from the city, and no one could have spotted him with the naked eye. He flew all over the city, trying to spot anyone that needed immediate help, perhaps a building falling down, that sort of thing.

All of a sudden his senses picked up something near him. _Near him? How can that be? No one else can fly, he is the only person in the world that can fly. _He started to glance all over the place, trying to locate the senses he had sensed. With his mind on the city of Metropolis and all of the people, his worries and concerns on the people, he couldn't keep hone on the senses' exact location.

He knew that all of what was left of the Kryptonian race were wiped out, Zod and his father had told him that Zod and his army were all that was left and with them wiped out, he was the last of his race, but he still didn't want to eliminate that possibility of another Kryptonian. With the heartbeat approaching very fast, he couldn't keep his attention in check. He looked up and then down, to his left then his right. When he turned back to his left, he saw where the senses were coming from at a distance.

_Is that, is that a woman?!Is that a woman flying?! _

And with the blink of his eyes, the woman was gone.

Clark rubbed his eyes together, could he be seeing things? Women don't fly, only Kryptonians fly and he was the last of his kind. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Perhaps, he was very tired and worn out and stressed, he was probably seeing things, probably a bird of some sort.

But he could have sworn that he saw a woman! A very beautiful woman, for that matter, with long black raven wavy hair and a very long body, he couldn't have just pictured that, could he? _Then where did she go, Clark? She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air, that doesn't happen. _

Clark decided that it wasn't important and that his mind was in fact toying with him, he was in fact very tired, his stress must have made him see things. He decided to leave it alone and go back home, he needed a rest. He needed to go check back on Lois and his mother. Those were all that he had left, probably the only people that would want to see him.

* * *

><p>AN: Surprise! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Babe Im Gonna Leave You_

_Smallville_

Clark arrived back in the farm, after the heavy stress and the confusion he had just gone through, Clark needed to unplug. He flew around the farm making sure no one was around, now that this alien had been established, no doubt that the skies would be looked at more carefully and under more watchful eyes so his arrival to the farm had to be discreet.

He landed on the porch of the farm, his costume was still on, and looked around making sure no one would see him. _I need a better way to establish the change of clothes, or a better way to get from place to place with this suit on._

Right when he turned the door knob, he heard two heartbeats coming from the house. Only his mom was home, that must mean….

"CLARK! Where have you been? You need to get over here and see this!"

The voice of Lois Lane immediately welcomed him and smacked him back to reality. Lois Lane did in fact figure out his secret, she had investigated him and done her research and found out his secret. What was more surprising was the fact that she had the potential to blow his cover and reveal him to the world and she had chosen not to. She had the chance to have the biggest story ever, that there is an alien living among the humans and he was capable of so much and no one had a clue about him yet she chose not to go through with it.

He had confronted her about it and she spoke to him about not going through with it, how she didn't think it was right to out a man that didn't want to be outed. Clark told her about what his secret meant to him and she understood him and chose to drop the story, harming her reputation as well.

"Lex Luthor is telling lies about you!"

"What?!"

Clark raced to the living room where the TV was and couldn't believe his eyes and ears. There he was, Metropolis' most powerful man, the man that men strive to be, the man with literally unlimited power, Lex Luthor and he was saying pure lies. Clark didn't say anything while listening to Lex's words, he took them all in, he paid attention to what he said and the reactions he got from the people. He felt Lois and his mother's eyes looking at him tensely and in horror as they were also listening to the shots fired at him. Clark just stood by and took everything in, he felt like such a … monster! This wasn't what he was intended for, he didn't want people to think of him as a threat, no no never! He wanted to help everybody, he wanted to inspire everybody, he wanted to save them! And now on public television, he was being showcased as this animal that is so powerful, he is being seen as a tyrant, as the nightmare of many people!Clark couldn't believe it, he was so saddened by the perception he had, he wanted to cry but crying means you have lost hope, but Clark refused to lose his hope. Maybe he should turn himself in, maybe he should give up on being a hero to them.

But he had just started! He didn't feel accomplished or satisfied, he needed to continue being a hero, he needed to be the inspiration and needed to be their symbol of hope.

"Is this true Clark? Did you kill that Kryptonian alien by snapping his neck? Did you take the body and cover it up?", asked Martha Kent, Clark's mother.

"Of course not Mrs. Kent, that Lex Luthor is a conniving lying snake! How dare he tell everyone lies about Clark! Clark, you need to stop him from doing this to you!", replied Lois.

"Then where is the body? Clark you didn't kill right?", asked the concerned mother.

Lois paused and took a seat not losing eye contact with Mrs. Kent but with a face with sorrow, remorse and guilt, Mrs. Kent had an idea of what had happened.

"Mrs. Kent, before I continue, I just want to say that General Zod is a monster, he was the true monster and truly evil. He wanted to destroy planet Earth and kill everyone on it and he was going to stop until he fulfilled his duty. General Zod was a true threat to humanity, Clark had no choice."

"No, no. My son doesn't kill, my son was raised right, he would never harm anyone."

"Mrs. Kent, I know what you are saying and it is true. Clark is a great person, he is one of the most down to earth and sweetest men I have ever known, I truly mean that, but he was left with no choice. He had to stop him and if he didn't, he would have destroyed everyone and caused the death of billions, you have to understand why he did it."

Martha grabbed her heart and took a step back, crashing with the couch that stood nearby causing her to sit down. She suddenly felt a shot of pain and sadness bestow on her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, her son, her precious boy killed! She understood why, it had to be done, Zod needed to be stopped, but she still felt a little uneasy by the news. She grabbed her hands and pushed her face into them, she rubbed her temples and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. After a few seconds, her mind and heartbeat eased down and she took a look at Clark. She didn't see him as a killer but she understood his actions.

"Ok, so I ask this, what happened to the body then? Clark didn't take it right?"

"I am not sure Mrs. Kent. Last time I saw the body was when I was with Clark at the station. We left after they finished fighting, what happened afterwards I am not sure. But I am sure that Clark didn't take the body, he left before me and left the body there! Who knows who could have taken it, by all we know Lex could have taken it and blamed it on Clark."

Clark stood by listening to the ladies speak, it was strange that he got reminded of that woman he saw while up at the skies. He had his image to worry about but for some odd reason, he couldn't really focus on that. That was a woman! He was sure of it! And he was up in the skies with him, she can fly! But who is she and where did she come from? Why did she stop at Metropolis and then disappear so quickly? How did she escape? Could she have been an angel of some sort? Maybe she was evil and was looking for her potential next target? His parents went to church as did he and he had heard of demons and angels, the latter being these beautiful creatures with wings that fly around Earth protecting people, could she have been his guardian angel? It would explain a lot of things, her disappearance, her appearance, her speed. Maybe she was, but she had no wings, she floated in the air, but not all angels have wings right?

"Mom, what does the priest say about angels? That they come when tragic things happen but are there to help right?"

Martha dumbfounded looked back at Clark and looked at him in shock. How can he be thinking about that at a time like this? Was he not paying attention to what had happened and the situation at hand? She got up and approached Clark carefully, once in front of him, she placed her hand above his head feeling it and checking if he had a fever.

"Clark, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, its just that while I was flying above Metropolis, this woman out of nowhere showed up and then disappeared."

Martha looked at Lois and back to her son, what the heck was he saying? Martha thought that perhaps the stress and the fight had taken its toll on Clark, it would make sense because who talks about angels when all that happened happened?

"Clark, I think you need to breathe and sit down for a bit, I think the stress has taken you by surprise and you need to relax. You're not speaking right", said a deeply concerned Martha.

"No, mom, I could've sworn I saw this person next to me while flying."

Lois looked back at Martha and back to Clark. She took a step in his direction and placed her hand on his bicep and looked up to his eyes.

"Clark, even though you are speaking of ridiculous things, I believe you, I really do. But we have got better things to worry about, like Lex Luthor and what he is saying about you. Clark, he has the whole world turning against you, we cant let him do that! He is tainting your image and telling lies about you, that you are a monster and you need to be stopped. With the world watching and listening to him, I don't think the people will accept you in our world"

After Lois said her words, she felt something in her pocket vibrate. It was her cell phone.

"Excuse me for a minute, its my boss Perry. I have to take this."

She walks out of the living room and into the kitchen, Clark watches her facial expressions and sees that something tragic happened, he chose not to eavesdrop on her conversation and instead turned back to his mother.

"Mom, do you think I am a monster? Should I turn myself in?", asked a vulnerable Clark.

"Clark, I don't think you're a monster, you're my son! I know you are a good boy, I love you. And turn yourself in? Your father knew that you will accomplish great things, he knew that you were someone special and capable of so much, that you were destined to do so much for the world. I still believe in what he says and I think that you still need to do what your father believed you could do".

Martha Kent approached her son and caressed his face, she smiled when she looked at him in his eyes, his eyes didn't show a monster, they showed a handsome, noble and gentle man, a man any parent would be proud of.

Lois Lane's rattling steps approaching interrupted her thoughts causing both her and Clark to turn back and face the reporter.

"It was Perry, the Daily Planet is in absolute ruin, the whole building was destroyed".

Clark felt guilty, it was his fault that the Daily Planet got destroyed, it was because of him that him and Lois, along with every one of his coworkers, were out of a job. _NO NO NO!_

"Lois, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Oh no Clark, don't worry about it. I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault either way, you weren't planning world domination by causing the death of billions of people".

"But Lois, you don't have a job anymore, your career, your life, your…"

"You didn't let me finish Clark, yes the whole building was destroyed but luckily someone has agreed to pay for its reconstruction and still allow us to continue working!" said an ecstatic Lois.

"Who?" asked a confused Clark. The only person he knew that would do that was Lex Luthor, he didn't like Lex but that would be nice of him to pay for its reconstruction.

"Bruce Wayne!"

_Bruce Wayne? _

"Bruce Wayne? The spoiled, superficial, self-indulgent, son of privilege, self-absorbed, irresponsible, billionaire playboy? Did I get that right, that Bruce Wayne?!" asked a shocked Clark. Of course he knew who Bruce Wayne was, who doesn't? He is always in the tabloids, always on the magazines, always in love triangles and always throwing ravishing parties. Why would anyone like that care for a newspaper business, didn't make sense to him.

"Yes Clark, that's the one"

"And this doesn't seem strange to you Lois? I mean you yourself have said that Bruce Wayne was a naïve rich boy with too much money and thoughtless of others, how can you trust that?"

"Well he is a philanthropist and has set up foundations all over Gotham…"

"Just as a façade, so he gets some good publicity and gets positive publicity!"

"Well Clark be negative all you want, all I know is that Bruce had offered to pay for the reconstruction of the Daily Planet thus reassuring that you and I still have jobs to go to. Does that sound like an evil guy to you? No, then quit it! He might not be as bad you seem, you might even like him."

Something inside Clark told him otherwise. "I don't know, it seems too coincidental to me".

Lois had had enough of his negative response to him. How dare he, this man is doing something so nice and generous and he has the nerve to think that he is doing it just to get something in return?

"Look, for the time being you are going to have to accept that this man is doing a nice thing because he wants to. You are going to have to be grateful of him and show him some respect!"

"Fine, but I have got a bad feeling about this Lois."

Although Clark had always believed in the goodness in people's hearts, he didn't think Bruce Wayne had any remorse for people. All Bruce seemed to care for was women, cars and parties. To him, that didn't sound like a person that would openly agree to reconstruct a newspaper business, not at all. He didn't like Bruce Wayne and now that he is going to have to work under him just upset him more and more. Clark just hoped that he would be able to keep his cool when he was around him, with Bruce Wayne in a building or in a city for that matter, nobody knows what could happen.

* * *

><p>Lois decided that it would be best for Clark to meet her at her apartment early in the morning and they show up to work together. Lois, besides his mother, knew of his secret identity and still accepted him and didn't fear him. It was because of this sense of trust that drew Clark to her, he knew he was an alien and as a reporter she had a duty to report that to the world but she didn't. She kept his secret, that showed him that she meant well and was going to try to do anything to betray him. She fell for him out of the goodness of his heart, she was drawn to him because of who he was and that even with all the abilities he possessed, he didn't see him more of a person, he was a very humble person, his magnificent physique and cerulean blue eyes were an added bonus.<p>

He arrived to her apartment and surely enough she was waiting for him at the entrance.

"Took you long enough, lets go, I'm bored of waiting" cried out a fed up Lois Lane.

"Where are we supposed to be working at again?"

"Perry said that Bruce had leased us a whole floor at one of the LexCorp buildings. He said it would only be temporary for the time being and as our building is being reconstructed."

_Did he hear right?_

LexCorp? All right, at this point he knew something had to be up and shady about this.

"LexCorp? He is working with Lex Luthor?!"

"I don't like him either, but it would only make sense. Those two are billionaires, they must be friends and probably very close. I am sure Lex and Bruce don't see eye-to-eye on everything. I am sure Bruce is different".

"Something about this still doesn't seem right."

"Get over it Clark, were going, were working, we will be nice, end of story."

They started to head to LexCorp building located in the heart of Metropolis. The building was like a landmark to the city, one of the tallest in the state and one of the most well known in the country. The building looked flawless, there wasn't any damage to it, it looked quite exquisite and mind-blowing like some type of building from the future.

As they approached the building, Clark was immediately fascinated by the inside of the building, he had never seen a building so fancy and polished before, being a farm boy, all he saw was the simple stuff, maybe a few times something out of the ordinary but not anything like this. There were people dressed so professional and upscale, it made him feel a little insecure, all he wore was his father's old coat and his slacks, nothing in comparison to the others. Lois, on the other hand, looked quite ready and immediately blended in with the other people. She wasn't as amazed as Clark was but then again she was a Pulitzer prize winning reporter, she must have been invited to so many events in the past that this building did nothing to her.

Clark thought of himself as a stranger to this world, not because of his abilities but by his manners and lifestyle, he didn't fit in to this world, but Lois had helped him get his foot in the door.

"LOIS! KENT! There you are!"

The announcement of Perry White brought Clark back to why they were there in the first place. Perry looked so happy and excited to see them, he was obviously eager to start working in the building under Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor.

"Perry! Wow, you look very happy!" replied Lois.

"Yes, well news as you know never stops and neither do we, I am just very excited to get back to work and start reporting about what happened to Metropolis."

"Yes, dear god, it was so crazy what had happened. I am just so thankful to be alive."

"Lois, I didn't forget, you know everything there is about the alien. I suggest you start writing about him right away, no doubt the whole world wants to know about him."

"Perry, you know I cant. I don't even know where he is, he disappeared after that fight, I wouldn't know where to start."

"Well I suggest you start investigating him now because he is now public enemy #1, he needs to be stopped."

"Perry, you cant be serious! He saved the world on his first day! He is a hero! Don't believe all the crap that Lex said! He is a liar and a crooked crook".

"Well that crook is offering his building to us to allow us to work! Watch your mouth Lois, Lex is only thinking about us and the safety of all of us".

Clark stood idly by listening to what they were saying, Lex had gotten to them and they were all turning against him.

"PERRY! There he is, the man of the planet!"

Another voice appeared and Clark knew exactly who the voice came from, he had had to be an idiot not to know whos voice that was.

"Mr. Bruce Wayne! You're here!" exclaimed a delighted Perry.

They all turned and there he was approaching them, Bruce Wayne. He was dressed so dashing in his black suit and tie. His hair was slicked back and he had the most arrogant smile Clark had ever seen, immediately infatuating Perry and Lois in the process.

"Well I am a man of my word and I did say I was going to drop by and see how things were going and here I am."

"It's a pleasure to have you here Mr. Wayne, we are truly blessed with your presence here". Bruce had reached them and gave Perry a gentle hug and turned around facing Lois and Clark.

"Well, Perry, you told me Lois Lane was an excellent writer and acclaimed reporter, you didn't tell me she was as acclaimed in the looks department as well."

Lois Lane tried to keep cool but she couldn't resist, she blushed at his words.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, its an honor to meet you."

"Please, call me Bruce and trust me the pleasure is all mine". Without losing eye contact with her, he gave her a million dollar smile and took her hand, gently kissing it. Lois smiled ear to ear, she couldn't believe how Bruce was talking to her, the sudden _ahem _by Clark reminded her that there were more people in the room with her.

Clark didn't like Bruce, and the fact that he was flirting with Lois upset him even more. Lois wasn't a person one just sleeps with and gets rid of and no doubt that's what Bruce had in mind for her.

"Uh…Mr. Wayne, I would like you to meet my colleague, this is Clark Kent, he is a reporter here".

Bruce turned in the direction of Clark Kent, immediately he wasn't intrigued by him.

"Hello Mr. Kent, Bruce Wayne, but I am sure you already knew that". He offers his hand for a handshake and Clark reluctantly accepts his hand.

"Mr. Wayne, you're a long way from Gotham, what brings you to Metropolis?" asked Clark.

"Oh you know, just visiting an old friend, seeing what I can do to help the city after what happened with the aliens". Bruce didn't want to talk to Clark, in fact he didn't care for him, he wanted to get to Lois Lane.

"Speaking of the aliens, Ms. Lane, you know some information right about them right?" asked Bruce.

"Oh, I really don't know, I don't want to get into that…"

"GREAT! You know aliens fighting one another, let them and the government deal with that. I have got other stuff to be concerned about like where the beautiful Miss Lane would like to have dinner with me"

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing, does this guy ever stop? The stories he had heard about Bruce weren't exaggerated one bit, he was as ridiculously arrogant as the stories said! How Lois Lane was falling for his words, Clark couldn't understand.

"I am flattered Mr. Wayne, er Bruce but I am seeing someone at the moment".

Lois decided against saying that she and Clark were dating, she knew that because of her story about the alien, she was in the radar of everyone and so was her love life. She didn't want Clark to get that attention drawn to him, so she decided to keep her relationship with him quiet.

"Drop the sucker for one night, I am sure whoever that fella is doesn't deserve a woman like you. All I am asking for is one night, or a weekend trip to France, or heck a week to Italy, your call". He winks.

"Well, I guess one night wouldn't hurt". Lois feels Clark's eyes locked on to her, she knew he wasn't using his heat vision but she could feel the heat and rage coming from his eyes.

"Excellent! What time you off work?" Bruce stops and chuckles for a bit. "How about we go right now, I am sure Perry wouldn't mind one lunch date right, wont you Perry?"

"Oh no, no, as long as its okay with Lois than that's fine with me. Her mind, her choice".

"Wow, well okay then Mr. Wayne, away we go". Lois smiles.

"How about you show me your city, I am sure you know all the hot spots and best areas for people to chat, don't you Miss Lane?"

"I happen to know some places". She glances back at Clark, he looks absolutely pissed at her, she completely forgot he was standing there, her smile quickly turns down. She looks back at Bruce, desperately trying to escape Clark's disapproving sight and smiles back again.

"Shall we get going Bruce?"

"Of course, after you Miss Lane".

"I will talk to you later Clark and Perry, I'll report back ASAP".

Bruce puts his arm out for Lois, she accepts his arm and they are conjoined together closely. Clark watches them walk away and the sound of Lois' giggles anger him even more.

"Clark, don't worry about Lois, she is in good hands, literally. Bruce Wayne is a good man, don't believe all the stories you hear about him get to you, he is a good man".

Clark didn't think that, not one bit. Bruce was as arrogant and spoiled as he had heard, all the stories he had heard, they were all spot on, he could tell he wasn't going to like him, not one bit.

"I am sure he is Perry, I am sure he is".

AN: Thank you for the follows and feedback


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Regarding the comments on Lois, this chapter will explain it all. I am writing her like Lois Lane from the Superman, animated series, that has been my ideal Lois Lane, the Lois Lane I have always pictured when reading comics and stories. That being said, thank you for the feedback, follows and appreciation.

* * *

><p>Metropolis<p>

The Bungalow

The atmosphere of the French restaurant that Lois chose was anything but romantic, it was a pretty standard restaurant by Bruce's standards, as a matter of fact it was standard by anyone's standards. Why Lois Lane chose to dine in a restaurant like this confused Bruce, here she got the chance to absolutely dine anywhere in the city, a place that she had probably never been before, a place that was the most expensive, most exclusive, most exquisite but instead she chose this one.

The restaurant wasn't ugly so to say, but when the sky is the limit, someone doesn't choose Jupiter when they can explore the other universes and beyond. It was a French restaurant, it wasn't housing the richest people nor families but still the restaurant didn't measure up to what Bruce had expected, but he needed information regarding the alien so any time with Lois Lane in any environment was golden time.

Lois chose this place out of all the other places she could have chosen just to prove to Bruce that she wasn't a simpleton that agreed for a date with Bruce just because he was rich, no Lois was better than that. She wasn't a weak woman, she wasn't easy, she was a classy lady and she didn't need anyone's money, she had her own.

She also had a boyfriend, wait did she? Clark never said they were exclusive so does it matter? She knew his secret and all and agreed not to tell anyone of him, so why did she feel bad? Well she did agree to go on a date with Bruce Wayne while he just stood there, but how can she reject him? Every woman in the world would kill for some alone time with him, it was proven, and if she were to reject him, he would probably think she was hiding something, she needed to act natural and not like she had a secret, so that's why she agreed. Plus she couldn't admit that Clark was her boyfriend, that would just put a giant target on his back, she was already getting a lot of attention because of her involvement with him, and if Clark would to get just a lick of that attention, then someone might figure out his secret.

Yes, yes agreeing to this chat with Bruce was the right call, yes. And he is paying for the reconstruction of her workplace, she needed to thank him, she needed to show her gratitude for his hospitality, this chat was the least she could do.

"You eat here a lot?", asked Bruce. They had just been seated, getting a table was easy for them. Bruce had tipped the waiter a $50 to get a table quick, and another $50 to keep them somewhere more private.

"Not much really, this was just the first place that came to mind". She had removed her coat and was sitting across from Bruce reading her menu, she took a notice at Bruce for a bit, he was handsome alright, and very cocky. She was embarrassed to admit that the charm and the confidence did grab her, grabbed her pretty quick, she liked that self-assuredness with people, it was very attractive.

"So tell me, Ms. Lane, how does a woman like you, so smart, accomplished and successful, what does she do for fun?", asked Bruce, he decided to start off slow, be as smooth as possible when he conversed with her, she was smart so he needed to be smarter.

"Well, Mr. Wayne, I can tell you that my job keeps me occupied, what I do, what I contribute to the world, how I inform them, I can safely say that that's my fun." With a suave smile, she looks Bruce in the eyes, she wasn't going to fall for his charm. "And what about you? What does a billionaire playboy do to let loose?"

_Dress up as a bat and let my rage out on the scum and criminals of Gotham. _"I travel, party, you know the usual, I am sure you've heard of my work", chuckled Bruce.

"You're quite the newsmaker Mr. Wayne. Batman used to be the talk of Gotham City, now you are the talk of the city, everyone seems to shifted their attention to you".

"Oh god, that Batman character, he was a bit of a freak don't you think? The way he would always throw himself at trouble and try to teach everyone a lesson. What a freak!"

"Did you ever meet him? My god, you must have ran into him a couple of times."

"I haven't, my philosophy is don't get involved, I don't bother anyone, therefore our paths will never cross".

"Is Mr. Wayne afraid of the big bad Bat?" joked Lois, enjoying the turnout.

"How about I clue you in on a little secret? Some dirt as you say…", teased Bruce.

"Oh…?"

"I know the identity of the Batman".

"What?! No, you don't! No one knows".

"I do, and its me".

Lois looked at Bruce Wayne in shock, she stared at him for a couple of seconds then burst out to a laughter.

"You!? Spoiled rich boy Bruce? C'mon really".

"I knew that would crack you up, you know just ease the tension a bit, can you imagine me though? Jumping through buildings and running after criminals, how can anyone do that?", Bruce knew it, it was the reaction he always got when he confessed, he wasn't offended, he just wanted to know if anyone would ever believe that he and Batman were one in the same.

"Alright, now tell me, what's his identity?"

"That's a mystery, like your little alien friend, Kal right?"

Lois flinched a little, she knew it, she absolutely knew that he wanted information regarding him, why he would ask or why he would care surprised her a bit more.

"I cant disclose any private attention about that person".

"How close are you to that alien, he seemed to have a preference in talking only to you when he was surrendering. Why is that? Is there a special thing going on between you two?", teased Bruce. _First step of the plan._

How dare you ask me such a thing! That's a very private matter".

"You are the only KNOWN person in the world to have had previous contact with this alien, everyone knows that you know him personally…"

"So…?"

"You do understand Lois that you are going to be on everyone's radar, everyone's. The reporters, the media, heck even the army, they are all going to go after you. You are the only person that personally knows this alien, an alien whose people caused a destruction of an entire city and had plans to destroy the entire world and all of the people. There are people who are going to be looking for answers and they are going to be looking only at you. They will attack you. The people that suffered the destruction caused by the aliens, they are going to be pissed off and they are going to go after you and demand revenge".

Lois soaked it all in, he was right and she knew it.

"All I am saying is that you need to know who you can trust", continued Bruce. "You need to be careful with whom you disclose information with, who you contact, and if there are people watching your every move, monitoring you, heck even listening to your conversations. Miss Lane, everyone is going to go after you, EVERYONE!"

Lois reclined back on the chair, she suddenly felt a shot of cold air go directly at her, she hugged herself and looked down, she had never felt so vulnerable before, yet super irritated at the same time.

"What are you suggesting I do, Mr. Wayne? Alienate myself? Cut myself off of the world, go in solitude for the rest of my life?", cried out Lois.

"No, no. I am just warning you, I think you're an amazing woman, I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. People are crazy, I know crazy, I live in Gotham and I see how crazy people can get especially when they are people with valuable information".

"I've never been scared before, why will things be different this ti…"

"Because Lois, he is a worldwide threat, he is the enemy of the state, no the world. We know nothing of him, if he's a threat to humanity, where he came from, why he is here, his purpose, if there's more of him, if he plans to carry out the mission of his people. What if he wants to destroy us all, hu? What if he decides that he is had enough of people and decides to kill us all, you know he can, he can without even trying!"

"He is not a bad person! He is one of the nicest people I know and he would never hurt anyone or anything! He saved the world from his own people and stood by Earth's side, Mr. Wayne! He took on his own people," Lois had rose from her chair, she was getting heated up. "He is our savior and our hero! He is the last of his kind, kind of like you and he only wants to do good, unlike you, who cares less of the people and more of himself!"

"Ms. Lane, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to warn you, I fear for you Lois and I need you to try to be safer when you are walking and doing activities, may you please take a seat though?"

Lois noticed that people were staring and bickering among themselves. Had she made a fool of herself? She didn't think so, but she had to stand up for Clark, he didn't deserve this treatment. She sat back down and drank some of her wine, drank it all down until there was nothing but a drop left. She released the glass from her and immediately she felt the taste on her mouth, not a good one. She wiped her mouth with the napkin provided, eyes still sealed and looked down to her hands, refusing to look back up to the billionaire standing by.

"Look, Mr. Wayne, I understand your concern about me, but this negative reaction and this hate you have against Cla-KAL! Its ridiculous!" _Oh gosh, did he catch that? Crap I said his name, play it cool Lois, keep your poker face on and act like nothing happened, just relax, no big deal, he probably didn't hear._

She blurted it out! EXCELLENT! Right into plan! Bruce knew one thing about people and their confessions, as Batman, he knew that when you enrage someone, they let out their true feelings and the truth comes out. As Batman, he let out his anger on the scum of Gotham and he let it all loose, everything he had bottled up, everything that had piling up, when he grabs a criminal, he lets it all out. That's what he did to Lois, enrage the woman and get her heated up, attack her little friend and build up her fury and at that point, when your letting it all out, you lose all control of your words and actions.

Something Joker had taught him.

"I know, I am sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean to get you heated up and cause us a disagreement. I apologize for my behavior, I was out of line".

"Look, Mr. Wayne, I don't want to get anyone into trouble and although I do understand the concern many have regarding him, but you just have to get it through your head, he is not a threat. He's a good man, he has super powers, he's a Superman". Lois liked the sound of that name, _Superman. _That's how people should address him, it fits so perfectly!

"Yes, I know. Maybe if you were to do a one-on-one interview with him and ask him to speak out to the world, then maybe people will start to change their opinion on him. Why don't you do that?"

"I never thought of it". An interview with Clark, yes of course, that will surely ease the tension off of him. "It sounds like great idea though!"

Lois sat there, not saying anything. She didn't want to continue to talk about Clark to Bruce anymore, she decided that she wanted to leave, she had to warn Clark.

"Well, Mr. Wayne, thank you for a lovely lunch, but I got to go", said Lois slowly standing up from her chair and gathering her purse.

"But we haven't even ate", said Bruce dumbfounded.

"Rain check?", she suggested.

"Uh… sure…"

Lois stood fully up at this point, her purple purse at her shoulder. She looked Bruce right in the eyes and let out a sigh, "Bruce, I really hope that you find it in your heart to accept and forgive Kal on this incident. He is a real good person and I wish you and everyone else would see it. It was his first outing as a hero, he reacted too brash, but I assure you he will get better, you just have to wait and see".

She pulled out her hand and extended it into Bruce's direction. Bruce stood up, opening up his blazer and extending his hand to her direction.

"Can I at least escort you out?"

"No, I'm fine. Just stay and enjoy your lunch. Good-bye Mr. Wayne", and with a smile and a nod of her head, she left the billionaire playboy at the lunch table and escorted herself out.

Bruce let her go, his plan was executed to perfection. He got a reaction from her and got her to confess the first letters of his name. Cla-, what can that lead to? Clark, Clancy, Claude, Clay, Clayton, the options were absolutely endless. With the confession of his name, Bruce learned that he had been in fact living among the people of Earth. He didn't just show up, he had probably been born here and raised here.

Now where to start with the investigation…

Bruce reclined back on his chair, he had learned a lot. He wasn't even hungry anymore, he decided it was best to leave. With a $200 tip, he stood up and left the table with much more knowledge than he came in, he left the restaurant hungry but satisfied.

* * *

><p>Lois decided to walk to the Daily Planet, she had the option of hailing a cab or riding the subway but she chose to walk instead. The walk would help her gather up her thoughts and help calm up her nerves. Had she blown up Clark's cover with Bruce? No, probably not. She didn't confess his name, just part of his name, there was absolutely no way he could connect Cla, with Clark Kent. Of course not, she was overthinking it all. Besides, Bruce wasn't the smartest man of the planet, there is no way he could have figured out one of the same, absolutely nothing.<p>

With every step she took, she gathered up thoughts and scenarios in her head, all that she had debunked with ease, but she still felt unsure of it all.

She walked through the sidewalk for a couple of blocks when a woman suddenly approached her, she was obviously very upset about something, she was approaching her very quickly.

"Hey you, your that Lois Lane, aye?", exclaimed the woman.

"Yes, can I help you?", replied Lois with a little fear in her face and voice.

"Your precious little friend, destroyed my business! Because of him, my boutique store was turned to rubble and now I am left paying for the damage! That is not fair!"

Her outcry took Lois by surprise, her outcry also garnered the attention of many bystanders who stood idly by. Some gathered up just to stare at the scene that was erupting while others came and joined the woman and screamed at Lois.

"Where is that piece of s***!?"

"My kids are scared of leaving the house, all because of those aliens!"

"We don't want his kind around here! Tell him to go back where he came from!"

"That THING is dangerous and doesn't belong here!"

"Who is going to pay for the damage to my car? I sure as hell am not! He should!"

"What the hell is he doing here anyway?!"

As the insults piled up, so did the crowd. Many people showed up and started harassing Lois Lane, surrounding her at every side. She tried to keep up with all of their shouts but they proved too much for her to take.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss! But aren't you happy that you are all still alive?", exclaimed Lois, doing her best to calm down the crowd and defend her friend.

"We cant let that animal run freely here! He needs to answer for his crimes!"

"How can you all say such things?", asked Lois. "He fought to defend us, as a man committed to us and who loves the people of Earth, enough to stop the last person of his kind! He is a good man!"

The outcries continued on, louder than they had started. Lois looked to her left, her right, everywhere she turned there was someone screaming at her and attacking her. She began to feel frightened and overwhelmed. She couldn't take it anymore, she decided to run and get away from them, she ran at any direction she saw available, any opening she saw, she ran to it and took it. She found one and immediately went for it, running from the crowd chasing her.

She made her way to an alley and cut a corner and another one followed by another one. She hid behind a dumpster and waited behind it. She waited for the crowd to come in and attack her, she was bracing herself for it, she knew it was coming. She waited for a couple of minutes, had she really escaped? Lois noticed that she was behind the LexCorp building, she recognized the structure and his logo just about anywhere, perfect she was close to work!

She rose up from the dumpster, slowly and carefully peeking out checking if there was anyone there waiting for her to come out and attack.

Two minutes had passed, her heart was on the verge of beating out of her chest, her breath panting quickly, her palms covered in sweat and her nerves all over the place. These people were CRAZY! They wanted to harm her! She sat down on the trash infested ground, she saw that her shoes were absolutely destroyed and her pants ruined and covered in dirt. _Great, just what she needed. _

She rose up and gave out a sigh, not of relief but of pain, humiliation and anger. She brushed herself off and checked if the coast was clear of danger, before fully rising up. She saw no one and decided that it was safe enough to walk back to work, she was behind the building. She gathered up her stuff and started walking into its direction.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

A man suddenly appeared in the alleyway, an overgrown man that stood directly in front of her, blocking her way. He looked at Lois and gave a smug smile to her, a pocketknife shot up and was held by his hand.

Lois stopped in her tracks, the man scared her and caught her by surprise. She slowly stepped back, step by step.

"Ain't this that Lois Lane? The lady who knew about the alien, his little girlfriend, right?" Another man emerged from the corner and was approaching her. He looked like if he was in his late-30s, and wore jeans and a flannel, a cap covering up his face. He licked his lips and clamped his hands, as if he had just found his next victim.

"What do you want?" asked the frightened Lois.

"I want someone to compensate me on my damaged car", demanded the man, slowly approaching Lois, mouthing his words with every step he took, "I want someone to answer for the crimes committed to my city! I want someone to answer for the crime and destruction that they committed. "

"Get away from me, you! You don't know what you're talking about", mumbled Lois, slowly backing away.

The two men both held their knives in their hand, approaching the scared reporter, looking at her with hungry eyes.

"Oh, we know exactly what we are talking about, and since that stupid alien aint gonna repay us, how's it that you repay us instead".

"You shouldn't be doing this, please think about what you are doing", cried out Lois, hands in front of her. The second man suddenly launched at her scaring Lois and causing her to trip backwards and onto the ground.

She let out a scream, hoping that someone would hear her, anyone, she didn't want to die. She pulled her hands out to her face and screamed even louder, waiting for the imminent strike that would come inflicting to her, bracing herself for the oncoming strike of the knife.

* * *

><p>Clark was sitting in his new desk at LexCorp towers, as a reporter and as being in the city that just got held hostage for an alien invasion, Clark had many tasks to do. For starters, Perry assigned Clark to report on his alma matter, Metropolis University and see what the university, along with the students felt about the war of the aliens.<p>

He hadn't heard back from Lois and Bruce, it had been an hour since they had left for their date and Clark was under the impression that she wasn't coming back to work at all that day. Perry would have had her head if it weren't who she was with, Bruce Wayne. Clark knew Perry was in great gratitude of Bruce's actions so anything that Bruce was doing, Perry would gladly accept.

He hadn't done much in those twenty minutes, he just sat there, gathering up his thoughts and trying to figure this all out but he was getting nowhere. He sat at his desk, as if waiting for an answer, a sign, a signal informing him what to do, or what can he do but nothing. His mind was racing all over the place and he couldn't figure out, he felt so alone, secluded and threatening. But he had a job to do, a job to report on what the Metropolis University thought about all of this.

The environment at LexCorp that Bruce had set up for them felt very much the same as it did as in the Planet, the fact that this workplace was set up so fast amazed Clark. But Clark hadn't forgotten where he was, he was in LexCorp, under the watchful eye of Lex Luthor who had assigned him as public enemy #1. He hadn't shown up to the building or greeted them for that matter yet Clark felt a sense of danger working there.

Suddenly, his hearing picked up something, no someone, a scream, a cry for help. He knew that voice, he had heard that scream, it was Lois!

He heard the scream and knew she wasn't too far away, she sounded like she was just behind the building and she was in trouble. He got up from his chair and started heading to the direction of her scream. He reached a closet and went in, trying to figure out where exactly she was. He reached the window that opened to the direction of the back of the building and looked outside, thankfully he was alone.

There she was, she was being confronted by two men, both holding knives in their hands and approaching her with purpose in their eyes, they wanted to kill her!

Clark didn't know what to do, should he transform and try to save her? Can he fly out and rescue her? He could, but that would blow his cover and he wasn't with the best of terms with the people of Metropolis. If he were to transform, everyone would attack him no doubt and then attack Lois, maybe he shouldn't do anything. But he couldn't let Lois stay there and get hurt because of those men, what can he do? He could use his heat vision on them, but he didn't want to hurt them either. Time was running out, what can he do? Clark felt so trapped and conflicted, why was no one there helping her.

He decided to run out of the building as fast as he could and try to catch them manually, just as Clark Kent, but could he make it to her?

Just as he was about to head to the closet doors and onto the exit, he heard a loud yell, not one yell but two and they sounded like male cries. He heard a loud smack and then followed by a crash, like if something had crashed down to the ground and hit it hard. He approached the window back to see what and where the noises were coming from.

He reached the window and couldn't believe his eyes. There in the alleyway stood a woman, a tall woman with raven black hair and a red and blue uniform holding an end to a lasso on her hand, the other end wrapped around the two men's bodies. The lasso held the men from the waist and constricted them causing them to lose their balance and crashing to one another, then falling to the ground, head first.

"The angel!"


	7. Chapter 7

You Shook Me

Chapter 7

Metropolis

He couldn't believe that their paths would have ever crossed again, let alone again in Metropolis. What was she doing here again? She had just saved Lois' life from those two men and stopped them knocking them out cold. She saved her, but why? Where did she come from? Why did she save her? All these questions were racing in his head, he needed to talk to her, he needed to figure out if she was friend, foe or family. She possessed the answers, he had to reach out to her, he just had to.

Clark noticed that an opportunity like this would never appear to him, ever. He needed to figure out a plan to get to her and execute this plan right now, he needed to stop wasting his time.

He was left in that room trying to figure out what to do, go out immediately through the window and to fly in the direction of the woman, exposing himself to anyone that looked out of the window and blowing his cover; going down the emergency stairs, even though it would take him a while and causing him to not reach the woman in time, or using his super speed to go up the stairs and hoping that no one would see him and catch up to the woman. The latter would be his ideal choice but there were so many people in the building that the chances of them seeing him were high.

He didn't have enough time to think, she wasn't going to wait there until he made up his mind, he needed to talk to her, find out if she is a Kryptonian like him or an angel like he had previously thought , but there seemed to be no way into getting down to her location, what could he do?

He stared outside the window and saw that she was still there, lasso in her hand wrapping it around her wrist. Clark was able to see her profile from where he was standing at, and what he saw was in fact a woman, her outfit more visible to him.

She wore a silver tiara that sat comfortably on her head, her hair poured out of her scalp like a flower blossoming fully in the sun. Her hair was in fact very long and dark reaching down to her lower back flowing like a waterfall . On her neck laid a necklace of some sort, a silver necklace that wrapped around her neck like a choker. His eyes drifted downwards to her outfit, she wore a silver chest plate in resemblance of a W or of a bird on her chest, under that a red body armor that wrapped around her body and hugged it demonstrating a beautiful physique. Under that armor were dark blue bottoms with silver stars around. The outfit demonstrated an hourglass figure, yet a very fit and feminine physique, a body of perfection. On her wrists, rested two silver bracelets wrapped around her lower arms, on her legs she wore red boots that reached up to her knees elongating her legs.

Despite the impressive physique, Clark couldn't help notice her face. He was only able to glance at the side of her face, but what he saw was more than enough. She looked as if she had been molded by the gods, like a Greek statue that represented beauty. She possessed features that would rival that of any angel, full set of lips, and eyes that reflected the color of sapphire and the sky all in one.

The beauty in her face was overshadowed by the face of determination, concern and anger of what he wasn't sure of. But her face seemed like she had more than enough.

The lasso finally started to end and it was fully wrapped around her wrist, she placed her lasso on the side of her hip and it hung on her side comfortably, naturally.

Once the lasso rested comfortably she looked around and scanned her surroundings, checking to see if anyone was near here. She then turned around and looked up to the skies, determined and sure. She squatted down and once she released the position she descended to the skies. She launched herself up and started to fly up to the skies, proving gravity wrong and the winds pushing her body and hair backwards.

She can fly!

He watched her ascend to the air, she reminded him of the first time that he flew, only that when he flew, he didn't look as graceful and as smooth as she did. She looked as if she had flown for years and mastered flying early on, like she was an experienced flier. He didn't have an easy flight when he first flew, he was very clumsy at first and didn't fly smoothly. He wobbled around and crashed multiple times before he was able to fly smoothly. Flying to him was a challenge and she made it look so easy and graceful.

Clark decided with the latter option of getting to the roof and catching up with her. He decided to try to catch up to the woman. He took a step back and with his super speed made his way to the top of the building, a blur was the only thing the people in the building were able to catch, his speed proving to be too fast for the naked eye to see.

Daily Planet photographer Jimmy Olsen was in the break room, he sat down on one of the tables, looking through his camera, a cup of coffee resting on the desk. His photographs were amazing to him, he looked through them wondering how amazing it would be to be able to fly, how Metropolis transformed from this city of marvel to a city of havoc. He looked at a picture he took of the aliens crashing into one another, they looked like two spurts of wind, and where they were was impossible to tell. He suddenly felt a burst of wind fly past him startling him. He looked away from his camera and saw no one, he was alone.

"Hello?", he asked to no one in particular, hoping that someone would answer back but no. He got shivers around his arms and suddenly felt confused. He could have sworn he felt a gust of wind past him. He decided that it was just his imagination, the window was probably open and the wind was blowing in his face. He decided not to think much of it, it probably wasn't anything. He decided to ignore it and went back to his pictures.

Clark made his way to the roof of the building and scanned the skies, trying to catch what direction the woman ascended to. He tried to make it to the roof as fast as he could, he didn't want to miss an opportunity to talk to the woman, maybe a descendant of Krypton, maybe even his own blood.

He decided that this would be a great time to change to his Kryptonian clothes, the navy bodysuit and the red cape, maybe she would see it and not fear him or run off. Maybe if she saw him in his clothes, she wouldn't feel alone and open up to him, and make her feel like she doesn't have to hide, that she has family and that they weren't alone in this world. He took off his shirt and luckily he had decided to keep the clothing under him. He decided that maybe leaving them in the roof wasn't the best idea, he decided to fold them and place them neatly near the corner of the roof, just in case someone did stumble upon them, they wouldn't be too suspicious. It didn't make sense to him but he decided to do that.

He stood at the roof and honed his senses, trying to pick up any small indication, a clue to where she might be or might have gone, then his senses peaked up, he found her and luckily she wasn't very far.

The direction of her presence peaked towards the direction of the ocean near Metropolis. Her presence was moving towards the ocean and it was moving fast. Clark had thankfully had mastered the art of flying and noticed that he could reach her, he can fly faster than her.

He flew above the city, a couple of miles away from the ground and rocketed to her direction. As he zoomed to her direction, he couldn't help but think how he would approach her. The only people he had ever approached that were of his kind were evil and menacing, he hoped that this one would be a different encounter.

After a couple of seconds of soaring in the skies he spotted her, she was straight ahead. _Alright Clark, its time, do or die. _He sped up his speed and went past her, leaving a path a strong breeze that swept past her. As he went past her, he noticed that her face shot up in shock, causing her to stop quickly.

She floated in the air and halted rather quickly, she looked all over the place, scanning her surroundings and trying to figure out where the gust of wind came from. There were no birds in sight, what is that that she felt? A sudden burst of wind doesn't appear out of nowhere, what was that?

"Excuse me?"

She turned around and saw that she wasn't alone. There up in the sky, she came face to face to someone, a man in navy suit that covered up his entire body. He was very tall too, like a statue of her Greek Gods. He wore an S on his chest, and a red cape that drifted with the wind. He had dark hair and a chiseled face and he looked very strong yet gentle.

_Who was he? , _she thought. _This is a man! _She couldn't believe her eyes, there in front of her eyes was a man and he was flying like her.

_Men are all evil. They don't care about anyone, only themselves. They have beaten us and humiliated us, do not trust them. _These thoughts suddenly came to her mind, her mother's words._ These men of the outside world, they are foul and gruesome. That's what you will see if you leave Themyscira, the horrors of men._

"I didn't mean to frighten you ma'am, I just wanted to tell you that you are not alone", replied Clark. Clark looked directly into her eyes and slowly approached her, trying not to frighten her.

_I am not alone? What was he talking about?, _she thought. She noticed that he was approaching her, she took a step back, not losing eye contact with him. As a warrior, she knew that the eyes said it all and to never lose eye contact with an enemy. The eyes always indicated any sudden movement, they also told the story of the beholder, their life, their struggles, their pain, their purpose, everything.

"You see, I am Kryptonian, like you. I am a descendant of Krypton", he said.

_Kryptonian? Like you? Krypton? What was he talking about? She wasn't Kryptonian, she wasn't from Krypton, and she wasn't anything like him! _

"Krypton?", she mumbled very softly, had he not had his super hearing, he wouldn't have heard that. She spoke! Clark's face shot up, she was talking to him!

"Yes, my name is Kal-El. I am the last of my kind, like you".

_Last of his kind? What was he talking about? Did he think that she was this Kryptonian?_

"I am not Kryptonian", she answered, offended and confused that he kept referring to her as Kryptonian. _What is a Kryptonian? _

Clark was shocked, she wasn't Kryptonian! What was she then? As far as he knew, Kryptonians were the only people that could fly and she wasn't one of them! _How could that be? Then how can she fly? Who was she and where did she come from?, _he thought.

"Oh, I am so sorry… I just thought… because you see… um. You can fly. And you see…only Kryptonians can fly and well, um…"

_What was this man talking about_?, she thought. Nonetheless, he was a man, and men can't be trusted, that's what her mother had said and her mother was her queen. She had to get away from him. But how?

"How is it that you can fly, if you don't mind me asking…" continued Clark feeling awkward. He had a horrible start and he was probably just freaking her out. He slowly began flying towards her, trying to ease the tension and not scare her away.

She noticed that he was approaching and her mother's words came back to her. _Men are evil, they will try to rape you and beat you, do not let them. _

She flew backwards and decided that it was time to get away. She turned in the opposite direction and started to fly to the opposite direction as fast as she could, leaving him there.

Clark had frightened her away, _great. _He couldn't let her get away.

"WAIT!" he exclaimed. He knew she wouldn't wait for him and started to rocket into the direction she went, trying to catch up to her. He didn't mean to offend her, but he needed to know who she was.

Clark always thought that he was alone in the world, that he was the only person that possessed human powers and to realize that that wasn't true, surprised him. He didn't know there were more people that could fly like him and he had come face to face with one. He couldn't let her get away. He soared through the skies and caught up to her. He stopped right in front of her, not letting her get away this time.

She couldn't believe that he had caught up to her, let alone stop her in her path. _Who was he?_

"Get out of my way, you evil man!" she screamed to him.

_Evil? _Clark wasn't evil! "No, no, I don't mean to harm you, I am just curious about you. You see…". She fled before he was able to finish his sentence, leaving him in the middle of the sky.

Why was she running away from him? Clark started to chase her, trying to catch up to her. She flew very fast but he flew faster than her, fast enough to catch up to her yet again.

"Please! I don't intend to hurt you, it's just, there's not that many people that can fly and I am wondering how you possess that ability."

She decided that she had enough. He wasn't going down without a fight, if it's a fight that he wanted then a fight was what he was going to get.

She charged against him, fists ready, her right fist colliding with his jaw, sending Clark backwards.

He didn't see her fist coming to him but he did feel it. Her punch actually caused him pain and sent him back. He had been attacked before, but every time anyone tried to attack him, he wouldn't feel it, at most he would feel a minor slap that barely stung. Not this time, he felt that full hit.

She saw him fly back and knew that she had hurt him. He decided that he needed more than a punch and prepared her legs for a kick. With her right leg, she kicked him in the right of his stomach, sending him down to the ground.

Clark hadn't felt a hit like this since he had fought with Faora, a Kryptonian that possessed strong power. The kick caught him by surprise, and the pain shot up all over his body.

She flew towards him and with her left leg kicked him again trying to finish him off, but this time Clark saw it coming. Right when her leg was coming against him, he caught it with his hands, stopping her and surprising her.

He caught her leg and looked back at her eyes, trying to convince her that he was no evil man.

"Please, I am not trying to hurt you, I am not your enemy. You don't need to fear me, I mean you no harm, please stop", said Clark, desperately trying to stop her attack and trying to reach her.

"I know your kind! You only care about yourself and your selfish needs! That's what all men care about, themselves and the harming of others!", she screamed to him.

Clark let her leg go and couldn't believe what he had heard. This woman was frightened by him, not because of his abilities like everyone on Earth did, but because he was a man!

"I… I…no, no. I don't want to harm you, I am sorry for harming you, I didn't mean to… No, I am sorry!"

She had had enough of this man, she had said too much. She shot up to the air once again and tried a different approach. She flew behind him and with her bracelets, she collided them with his head, right against his ears.

Her goal was to try to hurt his hearing and his skull, trying to knock him out unconsciously. He was still talking when she decided to strike, so she had the best opening she was going to get.

Clark felt that collision all around his head and body. He had never felt that before, it felt like as if he was being paralyzed and dying at the same time.

"OWWW!", the ringing went all over his head, his sense of hearing suddenly shot up all over the place. Did she know of his keen hearing?

He grabbed his head and tried to stop the ringing, he couldn't even open his eyes. He was crouching down in pain, hands in ears feeling so vulnerable. After a couple of seconds of that coruscating pain, he was finally able to open his eyes.

Once he opened his eyes, his eyes met nothing. He was all alone in the sky, there were no birds, no clouds, not even bugs. Clark darted his eyes all over the place, she had left without a trace.

_Great! I lost her again!_

He didn't know what to think. All he wanted was to talk to her, figure out who she is and perhaps warn her. Earth feared what they didn't know, when a person with abilities like no one else, the people seemed to go in a panic, he was the prime example.

He didn't want this woman to face the same discrimination that he faced, she didn't deserve that. She helped Lois from being attacked, so it was quite obvious that her intentions were that of peace and helping. She was a good person, something in Clark told him that, she was probably just overwhelmed and frightened by it all.

Whatever the case, she had gotten away to where, he didn't know. But something told Clark that their paths would cross again, he felt a certainty that they were to meet again.

* * *

><p>Diana sky rocketed away from the mysterious man. What was he talking about she thought. Was he the alien that Artemis was talking about? The way Artemis described the alien wasn't anything like the man she encountered.<p>

_This alien, he is truly evil, he is strong and looks hideous. He is this brooding thing that goes off hunting people. He has a face of absolute horror and distraught, if you see him, he will send you shivers and give you nightmares!_

This man that she faced didn't look evil, as a matter of fact, he looked like one of her Gods. He was built like a God and possessed their powers, too.

She had gotten away from him and was flying back to her home island as quickly as she could, back to her paradise, Themyscira. She spotted her island and landed near the waters.

"Princess Diana!" Diana turned around and there shouting to her was Mala, her closest friend, one of her Amazonian sisters. She looked as if she was frightened and the way that she was rushing to her indicating that something urgent had occurred.

"Mala, what's going on, are you well?", asked Diana.

"Your mother is looking for you and she doesn't seem to be in the happiest of moods".

"Where is she?", asked Diana, now understanding why she looked frightened.

"She is in the palace, she thinks you went to Man's world and judging by your arrival, I would say she was right. Where did you go?"

"I went to…"

"DIANA!" The sudden outburst sent shivers up her spine, it was her mother, the queen of the Amazons.

"Mother!". Diana turned and saw her mother approaching her and she didn't look pleased.

"Diana, where have you been? Do not tell me that you went to Man's world! What were you thinking?! Have you not listened to my stories? Have I not told you about the horrors of men?!"

"Mother, I…"

"Diana, you don't know what lurks beyond these waters. You shouldn't go beyond this island!"

"Mother, you don't understand, there was a woman in danger…"

"You see Diana! That's what I have been warning you about! That's what you will see in the outside world. These men will attack you and take advantage of you! I forbid you from going outside!"

"Mother, I … I am sorry. I won't go outside anymore", she said disappointed.

"Good, now go off to your chambers, child. You need no more of this outside world".

"Okay", Diana declared. She walked to her chambers feeling defeated.

She reached her chambers and landed on her bed. She laid there and gathered up her thoughts.

Diana was the princess of Themyscira and ever since she was young, she knew she was destined to be more than just a princess of their isolated island. She was made from clay and gifted life from the gods. She was given her beauty from Aphrodite, wisdom from Athena, strength from Demeter, and flight from Hermes and she felt that as if she was destined for more than being in this island.

Gifted these with amazing gifts and all her mother wanted her was to stay in the island. Diana didn't want that, she wanted to help the world, spread peace, love and justice.

It was days ago that her fellow sister, Artemis, left the island and into Man's World to a place called Gotham. There she met this man named Bruce Wayne and slept over at her house. It was when she was there that she saw the TV turn on, and a message played.

"You are not alone". The message also said that the world would be held victim and destroyed if this other alien didn't come out. Artemis then fled Gotham and told the women of Themyscira about what was going on in Earth, warning them about the incoming attack.

At that point, Diana knew that she had to go and help, Earth was her planet and she intended to help it in this time of need. But of course, her mother stopped her and told her that she cannot go, that the people and the men of Man's World were of pure evil, that they would see Diana and try to attack her and violate her. Her mother had suffered in the hands of men many years ago, leaving her scarred and terrified of men and the outside world.

Diana decided that she needed to see what was happening, and it was all happening in Metropolis. She flew out one day while her mother was asleep and went to see Metropolis. She had arrived there too late. Once she got there, all she saw was a city destroyed, broken in half and destroyed. She didn't stay there for too long, she couldn't believe what she had seen and what had become of this world.

She arrived there and looked around for a couple of minutes and thought it was too much for her to take, so she fled back to her island, thankfully nobody noticed.

Her conscious didn't let her sleep. In the nights when she laid on her bed, she couldn't help but think of Metropolis and the state that they were in. She couldn't leave them suffering, that would be wrong.

But she couldn't just leave the island easily, her mother was on top of her and warning her about the outside world, reassuring her that what was out there was terrible.

Once she had an opening, Diana took it and fled to Metropolis, she had to see it again. Once she arrived, she saw that the state they were in hadn't improved from the day before, the city was still malicious.

She flew across the city, scanning it and looking at it. As she was flying by, she saw a woman cry for help. She followed to where the scream was coming from and saw a woman being slowly approached by two armed men. She couldn't let a fellow sister get harmed, so that's when she descended to the ground and defended the woman, carefully, not wanting people to see her.

After she rescued her, she decided it would be best for her to leave, but sadly she had been spotted by someone, but luckily made it safely back to her island.

So now, she laid on her bed, disappointed in herself and the attitude of her mother. Part of her understood her concern and reason for being so hesitant, but at the same time, she understood that the Earth needed her, they needed their warrior.

Diana couldn't allow the world to crumble, they didn't deserve that, they couldn't all be evil. There must be good people there and they didn't need to die.

Diana made up her mind, she wasn't going to allow the people of Earth suffer at the hands of unfair people. She needed to help, but she had to figure a way to get to help but not letting her mother find out about it.

She figured that she should leave it for tomorrow to figure out. She was in need of a rest, the battle she underwent with that Kryptonian had fatigued her. She let her head rest on the pillow and drifted to sleep, oddly thinking about the Kryptonian.

She had time to think and couldn't remember what he told her, something about being alone, being the last of his kind? What did he mean? She knew that if she were to go back to Man's World, she would encounter him, but did she bare the risk? He didn't look evil, he probably meant well.

Whatever the case was, she could figure it out the next morning. What's important now that she get her rest, the world will still be there tomorrow and she was still going to be their warrior.

* * *

><p>The day had started great, just like any other day for him. The skies outside started parting and the clouds that darkened the city the day before had finally left, leaving a beautiful sunshine splash in the city of Metropolis. If the common tourist arrived at the city, they would have never known of the battlefield it had been the day before, but the destruction and the proof of what the city had endured was still there, the proof displayed in the streets.<p>

The view from the highest building of the city showed all this beauty but also its tragedy as well. Lex sat comfortably at the highest floor of the highest building of the entire city, a position he always visioned himself in, above everyone else, and a position that laminated power and brought awareness to him. A position of a true God, of a true king, of a true ruler.

He sat at on his desk, he sat thinking of what was going on with the body of the Kryptonian general. It had been a day since he had captured his body, his best scientists working hard with him, trying effortlessly to find a weakness, find something that would assist him in the downfall of the alien. What can be done with the dead body? Who knows, but he was going to figure it out, the quest will not stop.

He had successfully turned the people of Metropolis and the world against the alien, the support of the people would be beneficial in his conquest of the alien, but he hadn't figured out what had become of him, it's like he had vanished. The person that knew of his existence was Lois Lane, but Bruce was already on that, trying to figure out any hidden secrets that she may possess of the alien. _Bruce. _That arrogant show-off, he just had to offer his building and help repay damage for a city that wasn't his, he just had to upstage him and made him look less charitable in his own city.

That's the thing about billionaires, they had these egos that made them think that they were in the top of the world, like that they always had to be the answer, like they possessed it all, a thought to be true in most cases.

But this time he didn't, he couldn't figure out or get any information on the alien, the body hasn't offered anything especially with the fact that he had skin that was so dense and difficult to penetrate through. They tried to get a blood sample to check if he maybe suffered through anything but nothing, he just laid there in the labs.

Why couldn't he figure it out? He was one of the most brilliant masterminds in the entire world, no universe and he couldn't figure out how to get through the body of this thing? No! Absolutely not, it was disgracing!

Lex stood from his chair, he needed to gather up his thoughts and exercise his legs. He stood and walked around the office and into the direction of the window. He looked outside the window, the aliens came from the sky, maybe there were some answers up there. He looked down to the ground, maybe the answers were directly under him. Speaking of under him…

He glanced down to the ground, two men stood there in front of a woman. It looked like as if they were trying to mug or attack someone. They both held knives in their hand and they looked eager for something. His eyes went to the direction of their eyes and he saw what they wanted, a woman. She was in the ground, in danger obviously and she looked scared as she was crawling in the opposite direction. She glanced back at the thugs and he saw her face, it was Lois Lane!

But why were they attacking her? Were they trying to kill her? Wait, were they trying to kill her? No, they couldn't kill her, she possessed the answers, and he couldn't let them kill her, not yet though. He needed to get to her! He turned away from the window and into the direction of the door, he couldn't let them kill her.

The sudden yell of two men and a smack stopped him right in his tracks, _what was that? _He halted and slowly walked back into the direction of the window, not knowing what to expect.

He looked to the ground and saw the two men laying on the ground unconscious, head first, wrapped by a rope. His eyes followed the direction of the rope up until their end. Holding the end of the rope was a woman. _A WOMAN?!_

He couldn't see her face but the hair and the hourglass figure he saw from behind proved that she was in fact a woman. The view he had showed a tall woman, probably 5'11 and she looked powerful. The fact that she singlehandedly took down those two men with just a lasso proved that she meant business. The blue and red combination of clothes was of nothing Lex had ever seen, in fact clothes looked like a swimsuit of some sorts with the red on top and the blue on the bottoms.

But why was she helping her? Maybe they were friends and she just happened to stumble upon a woman in trouble and only meant to help. _Maybe… _But she did know her way with a lasso that's for sure.

She pulled the lasso away from the men, pulling it back into her direction until it was all wrapped up in her hand. She rolled up the rope and placed it safely on her side.

His eyes glanced back at Lois, she was still on the ground trembling, not daring to look up. He glanced back at the woman and suddenly his eyes opened wide, the hairs on his hands shot up and he couldn't believe what he had witnessed.

The woman looked up to the skies, quickly scanning her surroundings and squatted backwards. She released the position and with a leap in the direction of the sky she suddenly started to ascend upwards, rather quickly into the skies and out of sight.

Lex gasps as he cannot believe what he is witnessing. This woman just defied gravity and is flying! THERE IS A WOMAN FLYING!

Lex took a step back, then another up until he reached his desk. He leaned back into the desk and grabbed onto it, his eyes still wide and his head spinning at 100 miles per hour. A woman flying? No!

Could she be another one of those aliens? She had to be, that was the only justification that made sense to him. THERES MORE OF THEM! Lex couldn't believe it. There was another alien in the planet and he didn't know anything about it! How could this be? Another alien and she was in Metropolis! What was she doing there? Planning another attack? Looking for the other alien, planning the next invasion? A million and one ideas were racing through his head, he just couldn't believe what he had witnessed.

She needed to be stopped, but how? His mind was already occupied with the first alien.

He had to deal with this one too, who knows if she is a threat or not, but then again she is a woman. Lex never expected much from women, they were always the second best after men. They weren't worthy opponents and the lesser intelligent species. Lex was overthinking it all. No woman can mound to anything, or anything threatening. Yeah, he was over doing it. He let out a chuckle and laughed at himself for a bit, how could had he have been scared? It's a freaking woman, for god's sake!

He finished his chuckle, but still a woman that can fly? Alright she needed to stopped, and that's what he was going to do, not personally, why get his fingers dirty. He knew who he could call for this, someone as smart and as resourceful as him, someone that always handled the job and got it done. Someone who was as driven, conniving, strategic and manipulative, yes that would be perfect for the woman. Amanda Waller.

Lex grabbed his phone and rang her up in her private number. Lex was one of two people in the whole world in possession of that number, the other being the president who called her up when missions were too extreme for the army.

When missions that not even the army could handle or were too afraid to do, they called Amanda Waller. When there was no time to waste and a threat came out, they called Amanda Waller, why? Because she got the job done and took out whoever was in her way without remorse. They didn't call her the Wall for nothing.

"What is it, Luthor?", demanded Amanda on the phone.

"It seems that I am in need of your assistance Ms. Waller. There seems to be a threat to the world", responded Lex.

"The alien that destroyed Metropolis?" asked Amanda.

"No, I'm taking care of that one. No, I have another target for you, a woman"

"A woman?" asked Amanda, confused and offended.

"I don't know much about her, but there was this woman in Metropolis wearing red and blue".

"You called me to look for a woman?" responded Amanda annoyed.

"Not just a woman, this woman can fly, like that alien that attacked us. I think she is one of them, I am not fully sure but I rather not risk it, I need her captured, I need her alive, I need you to bring her to me".

"Isn't this a task that you would like to do?"

"I have my hands full with the other alien, I want you to take care of this one for me."

"Alright, anything else I need to know? What does she look like? You want her dead?"

"She is a quite tall, maybe 5'9 to 5'11, she has long black raven hair, very long body and long legs. I only saw her from behind so I can tell you that I only saw a couple of her outfit. She wore red knee-high boots, a dark blue skirt, a red tube top, which looked more like metal armor, with gold bracelets on each of her hands, and a golden lasso".

"You don't have anything else, like how her face looks like?"

"No, not really. She was helping out a woman that was in trouble, she was about to get mugged or attacked and this woman just swooped in and took down the attackers. She knew her way around a lasso, I can tell you that."

"Did she look menacing, maybe like a warrior?"

"No, I didn't. That's all I have on her. Listen, I know it's not much but I want her captured, I need her to experiment on. I don't know what she is capable of and I need to test out somethings on her. I need a weapon against the alien, and I think she will do nicely. I need her alive."

"Is that it?"

"Yes"

"Alright, I'll get the squad on it", her last words before the phone went silent, hanging up.

Lex closed his phone and directed his attention back to the ground. Lois Lane still sat there scared, crouched together scared. An idea suddenly shot up to his head, Lois knew the alien, they were probably romantically linked. He knew that the alien cared for her and would probably defend her in any situation, the perfect bait.

He ran out of his office and down the stairs as quick as he could. He needed to get to her. He made it to the back alley of the building and thankfully she was still there and the two men still unconscious.

He approached the frightened woman and grabbed her hands, she let out a frightened scream.

"No, no its okay, don't worry."

"Lex?", cried out a shocked Lois.

"Don't worry, Miss Lane, your in safe hands, your with me now".

* * *

><p>Amanda sat by at her desk, noting down all the information that Lex had gave her. Normally, she was called on missions to retrieve something impossible, interrogate people, steal some information, check rescue criminals from crazies, but never has she been called to retrieve a woman. Men have usually been called up and questioned but, she never was told to capture a woman before . Women always seemed to be away from the danger and the calmer sex, that's what alarmed her. The fact that he said she was a flying woman sparked up her concerns more.<p>

Amanda remembered reading about these women from centuries ago, female warriors that were tall in height and tough, but those were just Greek stories and those stories couldn't have been true, right? They sounded ridiculous and those stories, they seemed a little too odd and far fetched. Could they be real though, these Amazons that live in isolation? An island of women who train every day and have lived in seclusion for centuries? _That's ridiculous, _thought Amanda Waller, there is absolutely no such thing.

These women, though, if it was an Amazon, they were tough. They spent their whole days in training, they knew their way around weapons and knew how to fight. They were trained to fight, and possessed abilities unimaginable to the the normal human being. Lex said she was able to fly. Was this one of those traits? They could be, she wasn't well informed on them. And they were also immortal? People can't live forever and they sure as hell couldn't fly that's impossible. Amanda Waller proved herself wrong, this idea of an Amazon woman was absurd.

She eliminated the idea out of her head, she had more important things to get her head around. She sat in her desk, miles away from Metropolis, her office was in Washington DC and here she had access to everyone. She got her other phone and dialed in some numbers, she knew exactly who she would call for this mission. She waited to hear his voice.

"This is Rick Flag", responded the phone.

"Get ready Flag, we have another suicide mission".

AN: Excuse the grammar errors, I got too excited writing this.


End file.
